Perdóname  Klainofsky
by Nosaiga
Summary: Cuecomenzara por el camino Kurtofsky, se tornara Klaine, un poco de Jerofsky y Klainofsky para variar. Es ligeramente romántico y he tratado de que sea cómico sin dejar de ser serio, el fin es que Kurt, Dave y Blaine conviban comodamente y se relacionen.
1. Perdóname 1

Había sido muy fácil, entre comillas, disimular que extrañaba a Hummel, fácil se podría decir debido a que lo había logrado… o algo así, por que le dolía. No hacía mucho tiempo atrás que el ex integrante de Glee, aquel bobo club de coro, huyo a la academia Dalton para alejarse de el; David Ryan Karofsky, quien a tan poco tiempo de esa partida la disimulada depresión ocasiono una perdida considerable de peso, todo mundo lo atribuía a que el deportista extendió su rutina de ejercicios, pero la realidad era otra, se debía mas al sentimiento de culpa por alejar el mismo a aquel joven que lo cautivaba. Demasiado tarde ya para darse cuenta de que un mejor trato, una "confesión" menos agresiva e impactante como lo fue aquel beso y algo de sinceridad fácilmente podrían haber marcado la diferencia, lo echo, echo estaba, se había sumergido en mentiras, falsos sentimientos y el deseo de aceptación, pero había tomado conciencia de que de poco servia la aceptación de los demás cuando no se era feliz mediante ella. Mas no todo estaba perdido, podía darse a si mismo una segunda oportunidad de sincerase consigo mismo así como con aquella persona tan soñada y si la suerte estaba de su lado esa personita también se la daría.

Por los suelo andaba su autoestima desde aquellos días y con todo eso encima alli estaba, totalmente inocente vestido con ropas nueva, que si bien no eran de un gusto muy bueno la intención si lo era, recién afeitado, con una rosa roja, la más grande y brillante que encontró y un estupido chocolate de envoltura roja metálica dentro del bolsillo de la chamarra, más rígido que la estatua de un monumento, invadido de nerviosismo, parado a las afueras de Dalton.

Las puertas del Colegio se abrieron y los chicos comenzaron a salir a borbotones como sangre de una herida, todos monocromáticos por los uniformes que portaban, todos idénticos como el reflejo interminable de dos espejos encontrados de frente, todos iguales o por lo menos lo fueron hasta que noto resaltar a uno entre tantos, el chiquillo de facciones finas, aniñadas, delgado, con piel tan cremosa y clara como la leche que lo había llevado a desviarse del camino y es que era todo culpa de el, de Kurt Hummel.

Respiro hondo, tanto que se le inflo el pecho, se acomodó las ropas, como si las sacudiera, el pobre tonto no sabia que su pantalón aun llevaba la etiqueta colgando, era firme mientras caminaba rumbo a su chico, sí, porque aunque Kurt no lo supiera tenía dueño. A Dave le sudaban las manos, tenía cierto miedo de llegar hasta el otro joven, miedo de que las cosas salieran mal, el miedo a ser rechazado y miedo a que lo anterior lo volviera violento, ya no deseaba ser agresivo, no con Hummel.

Estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, sonreía para no asustar a Kurt. No era gordo, no era calvo, quizá porque aun no alcanzaba los treinta tal como lo había pronosticado Hummel, así tenía la fe de conquistar al mas pequeño, de que el otro no fuera superficial, que tuviera la capacidad de ver más allá, de encontrar su alma. Casi lo llamo por su nombre para atraer su atención cuando vio como se le acercaba cariñosamente otro sujeto, compacto, atractivo, con gracia y gran porte, algo tenía en su sonrisa que impactaba, Blaine era sin duda todo lo contrario a ese monstruo abusivo y grandote que pretendía a Kurt. Se detuvo a mirar entristecido, rebajado, lo más probable era que su amado saliera con aquel galán y que Dave solo se estuviera ilusionando, después de todo… ¿quien gatea pudiendo volar?

"Soy un tonto" se aseguro asimismo, borrando de momento sus esperanzas y aguardando un mejor momento para acercarse, el que por fin llego con la partida de Blaine, Karofsky lo siguió con la mirada, lleno de envidia y a la vez de admiración por ser justo lo que Kurt parecía querer. Su mirada regreso al ahora lugar vacío donde anteriormente se hallaba "su niño", ya no estaba. Debió marcharse mientras el miraba al otro muchacho. No se altero; camino por la acera buscándolo, Hummel con esas lindas y cortas piernas no podía ser muy rápido, lo busco con la mirada, estaría por ahí cerca. Lo encontró justo doblando en una esquina, se marchaba a pie, aquel día debió no llevar auto, se metió en un callejón que cortaba camino a su casa, este le siguió, el callejón era ancho y bien iluminado pero ciertamente desolado, si Kurt acostumbraba pasar por ese lugar a Dave le paresia muy peligroso, inconcientemente acelero su paso, eran tantas las ganas de verlo que casi voló asta su lado "Hummel" llamo firme pero sin gritar, se moría por que el se girara y volver a ver sus ojos y aunque pareciera tonto, perderse en ellos.

Kurt escucho una voz llamarlo, de primera instancia no la reconoció, pero como reflejo volteo a mirar, estaba sonriendo mas en cuanto vio a Karofsky hizo una mueca de miedo, el corazón casi se le detuvo "¿Qué..Qué haces aquí?" pregunto con voz temblorosa, en solo décimas de segundos miles de cosas terribles habían pasado por la mente del menor, estar solo a la mitad de un callejón deshabitado con el que consideraba un matón no apuntaba a nada bueno, se echo pasos hacia atrás y registro todas las direcciones en busca de una posible salida, ahora su corazón se le salía por la boca "¡déjame en paz… jamás te eh hecho nada!", menciono con una voz temblorosa y repleta de miedo.

Se sentía decaído, el grandulon no quería ver esa expresión de miedo en el hermosos rostro de Kurt, era justo lo que deseaba cambiar, lo tomo de un hombro antes de que intentara escapar y le coloco la rosa frente a los ojos muy cerca de la cara, enseguida vio la mirada confundida del mas pequeño quien parpadeaba repetidas veces sin entender el porque de la rosa roja.

Por la flor había hecho un visco, estaba aun asustado pero con mucha curiosidad, movió los ojos hacia arriba cruzando mirada con la de Karofsky, no se atrevía preguntar, pero de seguro era alguna forma cruel de burlarse, y un poco de seriedad le lleno el rostro, no quería verse retador, se sentía vulnerable ante él.

"E-es para ti…" aseguro Dave bajando la altura de la rosa, acercándola a las manos del chico frente a el, contó las veces que titubeo antes de atreverse a tomarla, paresia como si fuera alérgico a las flores y se pudiera llenar de salpullido si la cogía, el corazón del mas alto se encogió al tamaño de una ciruela pasa, alejaría la rosa para no seguir hostigándolo cuando sorpresivamente el niño se la arrebato temblando.

Hummel sostenía la rosa con ambas manos, quería cerrar los ojos y olerá, lucia tan hermosa, pero tratándose de Karofsky, quien estaba frente a el, hasta cerrar los ojos era peligroso "¿Por qué lo haces?" se atrevió a cuestionar ya que el mismo no hallaba la respuesta, Dave le había parecido siempre tan obvio, tan simple, de mas ordinario, sencillo de predecir y ahora no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que era lo que rondaba la cabeza de éste.

"¡¿Acaso para todo debo darte una razón?" subió la voz por costumbre pero con eso Kurt se encogió de nuevo agachando la cabeza, pero cuidando de no estrujar la rosa que le habían dado "discúlpame…" se controlo de inmediato, ya el otro chico acepto la flor y eso se podía nombrar como un avance, no debía arruinar lo poco que logro hasta el momento, seria como dicen: un paso adelante y dos atrás; "hummm… lo hago porque…quiero disculparme, supongo" no se hallaba seguro de lo que decía, en su mente las palabras no tomaban el acomodo ni sentido adecuado.

Había mantenido la idea de alejarse en la primera oportunidad que se presentara, pero el detalle de pétalos rojos le permitía seguir ahí, y ante la respuesta se sintió tentado a sonreír, no lo hizo por supuesto, pero en ese momento Dave le pareció un gran oso de felpa muy tonto, nunca le había parecido inteligente, verlo como a un cabeza hueca no era raro… pero que le diera una impresión tierna era digno de extrañarse, mas eso era lo que le provocaba al vero allí parado, notablemente frustrado por tener que usar el cerebro para dar una respuesta, le perdió algo de miedo, paresia solo un cachorro de San Bernardo confundido.

"Y me gustaría que me acompañaras… necesitamos hablar" pidió el grandote de la mejor manera que le fue posible, esperando un si como respuesta, se estaba esforzando demasiado y de recibir un "no" quizá Kurt terminaría con un ojo morado y su perfecta nariz rota, al igual que el corazón del jugador.


	2. Perdóname 2

"no veo nada de lo que tu y yo pudiéramos hablar" opino Hummel con mucho tacto, intentaba librarse de aquella situación pero de no ser posible tendría que ir con el futbolista, no por gusto si no por temor, "sígueme" ordeno el mayor quien no cambiaria de opinión, Kurt avanzo tras el dando pasos cortos con la flor en mano, daba tropezones mientras intentaba mantener en su lugar el tirante de su valija que se le resbalaba constantemente por el hombro, ocasionando que se frenara constantemente para acomodarlo, "hummm" gruño irritado Dave, le arrebato la maleta para llevarla el, liberando así a Kurt de un peso, el jovencito se detuvo alzando la vista mirando la espalda de Karofsky casi llegando al final del callejón, parpadeo un sin fin de veces y suavizo su mirada, sus hombros se relajaron, un poco de tosa esa tención se disipo, le había gustado que tomara su mochila, ahora solo tendría que preocuparse por sostener la hermosa rosa que le parecía más bella a cada segundo que pasaba."¿Vienes o voy por ti?" Karofsky abrió la puerta para que su "cita" entrara al auto que probablemente era de su padre "s-si" Kurt se apresuro y subió lo antes posible, estaba algo sorprendido, la rosa de regalo, que cargara la valija, le abrió la puerta, ¿estaba siendo caballeroso? Muy a su manera y probablemente de forma inconsciente pero parecía que el grandote quería ser amable, el trinero sentía cada ves menos miedo y más curiosidad, aunque las piernas aun le temblaban, "ahora me llevara a cenar" pensó y río por dentro, mas que por crueldad, por sorpresa.

El motor del auto encendió, Dave se arriesgaría a manejar con solo una mano en el volante, la otra recientemente la había acomodado sobre una de las rodillas de Kurt sobándola, éste arqueo una ceja y después torció la boca molesto por el atrevimiento del otro, pero no dejo de ser algo cobarde y guardo silencio, prefería conservar su nariz intacta. El primer tramo del recorrido paso callado y muerto, se miraban de reojo uno al otro, quizá tratando de leer la mente del contrario, el más bajito era quien procuraba más discreción. A Karofsky le sudaba la mano sobre la rodilla, el ojiverde no lo notaba gracias a la barrera que era su pantalón.

"¿a dónde vamos?" se atrevió a preguntar Hummel rompiendo para bien la densa atmósfera que se formo, llevaba desde unos minutos atrás la vista fija en la rosa casi tentado a suspirar. "a mi casa… y ya llegamos" aseguro usando el control remoto de su garaje para levantar la cortina de metal, a Kurt se le abrieron tanto los ojos y la boca mientras la cortina se elevaba daba paso al auto hacía el interior de la cochera, una ves en su lugar Dave apago el motor. "¿Para que me has traído aquí?" cuestiono nervioso el pequeño, mirando como la cortina bajaba, en ese momento el mas alto ya no se encontraba sobre el auto sino deteniendo la puerta de entrada a la casa "a conversar… ¿Qué no te dije?" ambos pasaron y Kurt inspecciono a detalle el hogar del gradote, lucia como cualquier otra casa, hasta podría decirse que era bonita y acogedora.

Karofsky sentó a Hummel en el sofá de la sala y fue a traerle algo de jugo de naranja en un vaso de cristal, el invitado no sabia que pensar "Karofsky ¿Qué es lo que buscas?" se había descansado la rosa en las piernas, por alguna razón no se quería separar de ella y sostenía el vaso con ambas manos, entonces sucedió algo que no esperaba, Dave se hincó frente a el, le quito el recipiente de las manos, lo dejo sobre la mesita en la que sostenía el teléfono a un costado de ellos y le tomo la mano derecha "busco…disculparme, por las veces que te hice daño…deseo una oportunidad mas…eso es…creo" Dave era algo bobo, así que esas palabras no nacían de momento, probablemente las había estudiado mas de una, mas de cinco, mas de cien veces quizá…y aun así eran torpes e imprecisas, pero se estaba esforzando por Kurt Hummel

"se que no soy ni un diez porciento de lo que aspiras y menos un cinco porciento de lo que te mereces pero puedo esforzarme, no soy todo aquello que me dijiste ese día" El otro se sintió avergonzado por la confesión, aquello era su declaración de amor, muy ortodoxa, incluso bizarra pero era… aunque…¿a que se refería con "ese día"? "¿e-eso? ¡Jamás fue mi intención…yo... yo…!" lo había recordado, el día en que lo beso en los casilleros le grito que no era en nada su tipo, que no le agradaban los chicos regordetes y con tendencia a quedarse calvos, se le vatio el estomago con la mirada de Karofsky en ese momento, por primera ves sintió verdadera tristeza por el, el futbolista mostró también tener sentimientos y el había logrado herirlos, sintió haberse convertido justo en lo que tanto odiaba, pero fue todo solo por el "coraje" del momento.

"¡eres un inepto! … ese día arruinaste mi primer beso… me lo robaste, ¡me lo arrancaste haciendo que fuera el primero, el único y el mas amargo!" se le tornaron rojas las mejillas y sus ojos se llenaban con lagrimas de rabia, cosa que unida a sus palabras terminaron por partir en dos el corazón del mas grande, quien no podía hacer mas que callar y bajar la mirada para escapar de los ojos reclamantes de Kurt "…por e-eso… quiero…quiero que me des un segundo primer be-beso…para ver si se compensa" se había engañado a si mismo y con justa razón, ser agredido y amenazado no inspiraba a enamorarse pero Dave si era su tipo, un chico grande, fuerte que lo defendiera, un deportista, justo lo que buscaba y lo miraba mas rojo que una manzana.

¿de… de verdad puedo?" pregunto impaciente y sin querer darse falsas esperanzas mientras que el otro chico se tallaba los ojos haciendo las lagrimas caer, a Karofsky le paresia tan dulce y en cuanto lo vio asentir con la cabeza le tomo de la barbilla con una mano, para que alzara mas el rostro y poder mirarle a los ojos "gracias Hummel" dijo en un tano de voz casi irreconocible en el y se perdió en esos ojos verdes, le seco las lagrimas con la otra mano y después esa misma fue a sus labios, se los acaricio suavemente y lo insito a que abriera un poco la boca, entonces se acerco a el, poco a poco asta que su labios rozaron, sintió el suave aliento del cantante y unió sus labios a lo de el, metió la lengua apenas un poco y al instante reconoció el delicioso sabor del otro, sabor que ya antes había probado y que jamás olvido, se tomo con la tímida lengua de Kurt quien no se atrevía a hacer nada aparte de cerrar los ojos, el beso se volvió mas pleno y profundo sin dejar de ser inocente, no lo deseaba pero después de segundos lo libero y Kurt muy inexperto jalo aire a grandes bocanadas. Karofsky ya le había dado un beso tierno, amable y puro, ya tenia Hummel algo lindo que recordar, tocaba algo mas fuerte, tomo por segunda vez el rostro del menor y volvió a juntar sus labios, esta ves de manera mas exigente y llena de morbo con el resultado de que a Kurt se le erizara la piel, Dave busco de nuevo la lengua del chico y jugo con ella, le mordía el labio inferior por ratos y el niño cooperaba, inclusive intentaba usar la lengua también pero resultaba algo torpe, ambos lo eran, la unión de sus bocas incremento en fuerza y tiempo de duración, ninguno paresia tener prisa por separarse.

A continuación se estaba dando paso a cosas que Kurt no se atrevía a imaginar y si lo llego a hacer fue dentro de su cama o en la ducha, el beso se había tornado muy húmedo y las manos de Karofsky se metían donde no debían, las sentía recórrele la espalda, ya no llevaba el saco de Dalton encima y su camisa estaba medio desabotonada, se sonrojo completo por lo rápido que mostró ser Dave.

"¿todo bien Hummel?" Dave se detuvo a cerciorarse debido a la expresión del menor, y a que sintió como este se había echado a temblar de repente "Ku-Kurt…y no…no pasa nada" le pidió que le llamara por su nombre, llevo una mano asta la nuca del deportista y le recargo la otra sobre el pecho, dejando que lo recostara en el sofá, sentía mariposas en el estomago, nunca se imagino pasar de temblar de miedo a temblar de la emoción. Karofsky no deseba asustarlo de nuevo, le acaricio el rostro y se posesiono sobre el "si sientes miedo o prefieres que me detenga, dímelo" aunque la verdad era que si a partir de ahí Kurt le permitía llegar mas lejos probablemente no sabría contenerse. Hacia ya tanto tiempo que necesitaba de el, de su cuerpo, de su ser, aquellas palabras fueron mero protocolo, e intencionadas para darle tranquilidad al menor.


	3. Perdoname 3

"Ah…" no podía evitar suspirar, se mantuvo al tanto cuando Dave le desabotono por entero la camisa pero ahora que sus grandes manos le subían y bajaban por la cintura y sus labios le rozaban el pecho Kurt opto por cerrar los ojos con fuerza, de aquella manera su vergüenza era menor. Entreabrió los ojos cuando sintió humedad en su botón derecho, se trataba de la lengua de karofsky que lo probaba con gentileza, tras verlo unos segundos suspiro fuerte y dejo caer la cabeza al sofá de nuevo, su corazón que latía acelerado, era claramente escuchado por Dave, quien sin dejar de atender el pecho de su amado, le acomodo una rodilla entre las piernas, la froto un poco contra el arrancándole un gemido, miro hacia el rostro sonrojado del trinero; todo ese tiempo procuro la comodidad del mas bajito, le froto la rodilla con algo mas de fuerza logrando que Hummel por fin "despertara un poco" gracias al rose, Dave sonrió al notar "eso" dentro del pantalón del uniforme de Dalton "ah… por favor… Karo- Karofsky, ¡no sigas!" Pidió Kurt ya que se había puesto mas duro y se lastimaba contra tela que lo aprisionaba, Dave muy "generoso", uso las dos manos para quitar el botón y bajar el cierre del pantalón del muchachito y este se mordió un labio con algo de ansias, la cosa era que Kurt se moría por probar todo lo que karofsky pudiera causarle ¿Dónde estaban el miedo y los rencores que le guardaba, en ese momento? Les tomo aun menos importancia cuando por fin la calida mano de Dave lo tomo y lo libero del pantalón, los dedos del mayor presionaron la punta y Kurt se cubrió la boca con una mano para no hacer ruido, después Dave deslizó la mano de la base a la punta con suavidad mientras terminaba de sacarle el pantalón -que vaya que estorbaba en esos momentos- Kurt flexiono un poco las piernas y las separo.

"¿te gusta?" pregunto el grandote pues vio los ojos del otro algo cristalizados, señal de que planeaba llorar, Karofsky no entendía la razón, esperaba que se tratara de placer. El mismo se desabrocho el pantalón mientras aguardaba una respuesta "¡si… si me gusta!" soltó de golpe el ojiverde para enseguida volverse a cubrir la boca. El mas grande sonrió complacido, saco su propia excitación de su pantalón y la junto a la de Kurt para así masturbarlas juntas, Hummel se arqueo y gimió con fuerza ya que Dave había usado su mano libre para alejarle a el de la boca la mano que usaba para cubrirse. El jugador no perdía de vista los gestos del menor, los sonidos que emitía con su dulce voz y como se removía sobre el sofá por las ansias, el mismo sintió su respiración agitarse, no solo por lujuria, lo que mas influía era lo feliz que se sentía y el miedo a despertar, aquello probablemente solo era otro sueño de se extenso repertorio.

"Kurt…Kurt" llamo al menor intentando controlarse lo mas que podía; debía mantenerse centrado pues era obvio que el otro joven ya no estaba en sus casillas "voy a ir un poco mas lejos… te cuidare, lo prometo" dijo Dave una vez que estuvo seguro de tener la atención del cantante, podo después este asintió ya que no era capaz de articular palabra debido al placer que le provocaba el rose contra la mano del jugador y el miembro del mismo.

Karofsky dejo de atender ambas erecciones y Kurt inconscientemente hizo una mueca de desapruebo ante ello. El mayor le sujetó ambas manos al trinero por sobre la cabeza con solo una de las suyas, la otra la dejo ir a acariciarle las piernas "tu piel es muy suave" aseguro bajito rozándole la parte interna de un muslo, el menor se evadió por la pena y desvió un poco la mirada, Dave jugo un poco en una de las rodillas del otro y encamino después la mano hacia arriba desviándola rumbo al interior de sus piernas, Kurt tembló al comprender a donde se dirigía, asta entonces jamás se había detenido a pensar que era eso de ir mas lejos "aahhh…ngh…" jadeó un poco con solo sentir un dedo de Dave tentar su entrada y sus piernas temblaron aun mas notoriamente.

"relájate" dijo el mas grande cuando en realidad también estaba muy nervioso, no tenia experiencia y menos una idea de si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, pero para Hummel procuraba verse tranquilo, seductor y confiado. Se aventuro a introducir su dedo, lo hizo poco a poco, sin prisa, era una sensación extraña, sentir como Kurt lo envolvía y lo estrecho que paresia ser ese espacio, por un momento dudo si el cabria ahí dentro.

"aahhh….Ka-karof…ahh…" Kurt apretó los dientes y sus ojos dejaron salir una o dos lágrimas cuando noto la presencia del intruso, era tan incomodo, quizá hasta se atrevió a dudar de su homosexualidad ante el escalofrió que le recorrió la columna. En tanto karofsky lo ignoro, de otra forma no podría avanzar y deseaba llegar hasta el final, movió el dedo dentro y fuera, no muy rápido pero si lo metía del todo, al primer dedo se le sumo un segundo, mas ya no era tanta la molestia del niño, ahora Hummel suspiraba entrecortado y se arqueaba "Da…Dave…Dave" repitió tímido un par de veces queriendo liberar sus manos para tocar al deportista, a si mismo su erección pues dolía, sin embargo el otro no lo soltó "por favor…aahhh ¡y-ya!..Mmhh..Aahhh" no tenia ni idea de lo que suplicaba pero ya no soportaba la situación.

"Esta bien" respondió a las suplicas del menor retiro lo dedos, tomo su propia erección, se acomodo contra Kurt listo para volverse uno con el pero se limito a rosar la contra su entrada, como resultado Kurt se retorció desesperado "¡por favor! No juegues… Ahh… no juegues conmigo" a el le paresia cruel pero para Dave era solo la inseguridad de irrumpir o no, empujo un poco, se mordió el labio inferior, conforme penetraba sentía la precio que ejercía el cuerpo del menor al envolverlo, entro con tanto cuidado como sus ganas le permitían, le libero las manos para sujetarlo de las caderas y atraerlo así el.

Kurt se arqueo como si fuera a romperse, dolía tanto, podía sentir como se abría paso en su interior, no duro ni un segundo en abrazarse a Karofsky cuando sus manos estuvieron libres, se sujeto de el con fuerza "duele…duele mucho, Dave…aahhh…me du-duele" estaba rojo asta las orejas y tenia el rostro completamente húmedo por las lagrimas y con todo y eso no quería que el otro se detuviera.

"lo se…tranquilo" lo abrazo también y le acariciaba la cabeza, lamio algunas de sus lagrimas y en tanto se mantuvo quieto, ya estaba totalmente dentro pero no busco moverse de inmediato, primero consolaría un poco al otro chico.

Llego el punto en que mas que dejar d sentir dolor, se acostumbro a el, con los ojos cerrados busco los labios de su acompañante, lo beso exigente y asta mordió sus labios, no hallaba precedentes para explicar lo que sentía en el estomago, pensar que abrazar así a Dave pudiera ser tan reconfortante no había pasado antes por su mente, o que sus labios pudieran tener tan buen sabor, aun menos que su aroma pudiera atraerle tanto, rodeo las caderas del jugador con las piernas aun dolido, pero en esos momentos sentía que si Karofsky tubo la voluntad de prometer que lo cuidaría entonces para el todo estaría bien.

.com/watch?v=tC1KPO1PB5I&NR=1

.com/watch?v=DDmlnGDqTGs&feature=related


	4. Perdóname 4

TITULO 4 PERDONAME

Dave correspondió a su beso y no pretendió quitarle el control del mismo, le daba a Hummel la oportunidad de desahogarse, La mano con la que sostenía la cabeza de Kurt se enredaba en los cabellos de la nuca del más pequeño y con la otra lo abrazaba por los hombros. Las piernas del trinero lo rodearon y fue entonces que la necesidad de moverse lo ataco, salio casi por completo y volvió a entrar, intento ser amable muy a sus posibilidades, repitió el movimiento observando a Kurt retorcerse, no tuvo mas remedio que dejar de abrazarlo para apoyarse en el sillón, el cantante era tan estrecho que ambos compartían el dolor al moverse. Conforme el cuerpo del menor se amoldaba a Dave este se movía mas libre, a cada minuto con mas fuerza y ligeramente mas rápido.

También Hummel corto el abrazo, descanso mejor su espalda en el sofá, ya no cohibía su privilegiada voz en absoluto, suspiros y jadeos sonoros salían de su garganta, sus dedos causaban un rechinido al arañar la tela plastificada del sillón y a momentos mencionaba en nombre del joven que lo poseía entre gemidos entrecortados. Como era de esperarse de alguien primerizo, seguía colorado, con los ojos vidriosos, tampoco era extraño que no soportara aquello por demasiado tiempo, su entrada palpitaba ligeramente y una de sus suaves manos fue hasta su entrepierna para tocarse y dar alivio.

El esfuerzo requerido y un pisca de vergüenza acentuaron un colorcito rojo en las mejillas del mayor, mantenía un ritmo en sus estocadas que paresia complacer a ambos, disfrutaba tanto la imagen de Kurt; era tan adorable y hasta sexy, no podía parecerse mas a un sueño. Sin aviso Dave percibió las contracciones del otro joven y embistió con mas violencia, provocando que Kurt alcanzara su clímax, el menor se arqueo y abrió la boca en un gemido ahogado y totalmente mudo, su entrada apretó lo máximo y Karofsky no pudo contra ello, termino por vaciarse en el interior de aquella persona con la que tantas noches había soñado. Los dos se dieron cuenta de lo innecesario de haber sufrido tanto, de que Dave debió ser mas sincero desde el comienzo y esa así quizá esa bella primera ves abría ocurrido hace ya un tiempo…

La respiración de ambos comenzó a relajarse, Kurt estiro un poco las piernas que por cierto le dolían, además de eso no pareció querer moverse de nuevo, cuando menos no en un buen rato, solo se notaba su pecho subir y bajar debido a las profundas inhalaciones. Dave se decidió a salir lentamente y con cuidado, todo había sido tan raro pero sin duda lo repetiría con mucho gusto. En un solo movimiento, bastante rápido y algo brusco, cambio lugares quedando el de espalda acotado en el sillón mientras el otro chico le descansaba en el pecho, Karofsky centro su atención en el rostro de Hummel quien a pesar de mantener los ojos cerrados tenia una bella sonrisa, esa sonrisa lleno el corazón del deportista con una sensación tu agradable, con algo que jamás lograría describir y que lo llevo a imitar inconcientemente la gran sonrisa del menor.

"Karofsky" Kurt llamo al otro sacándolo de su burbuja de felicidad "¿ahora que Karofsky?" no le tembló la voz ni un poco pero llena de tristeza si estaba, lo había alcanzado ese momento en que uno se siente usado y se desea que nada hubiere pasado "un baño, supongo" contesto el mayor sin darse cuanta del error que cometía "¿so-solo eso… solo eso pudiste pensar?" la voz del cantante si se quebró en esa ocasión, se incorporo abandonando la seguridad del pecho del mayor y conteniendo lo que le paresia un llanto innecesario, se tallaba los ojos rogándole a las lagrimas quedarse dentro "no.. no no no… ¡discúlpame!" Dave vio llenarse la cara del otro con un dolor aun mas grande y fuerte que el que debió sentir al perder la castidad, un dolor no físico sino emocional "me hare responsable ¿a eso te refieres, verdad?" en ese momento su corazón estaba abierto a Kurt pero su falta de carisma no le ayudaría a conseguir las palabras adecuadas "yo quiero ser todo para ti Hu… Kurt, pero me conformare con ser lo que me permitas ser, me tienes en tus manos… ¿Qué no lo ves?" el que se ahogaba en llanto había huido asta el extremo contrario del sofá y se había arrinconado ahí, Karofsky fue en su auxilio y lo abrazo con fuerza no sin antes haber tomado el saco azul con bies rojo para cubrir la fina figura del menor que templaba sin control.

Prosiguió un gran silencio, lo que en parte era bueno pues significaba que Kurt dejo de llorar y aceptaba ser protegido por los brazos del mas grande "¿te sientes mejor? ¿ya podemos hablar?" pregunto Dave con un tacto sorprendente para venir de un neandertal, el otro lo miro mostrándose mas tranquilo y asintiendo con la cabeza, Karofsky sonrió por fin y le beso la frente "entonces…¿crees poder otorgarme la posibilidad de terminar de limar las asperezas que mis actos dejaron entre nosotros y comenzar a salir como una pareja?" el ahora estudiante de Dalton se quedo boquiabierto al escuchar hablar al mas alto, eran demasiadas palabra bien aplicadas en una sola frase, quizá Dave no era un cabeza hueca después de todo "si…si creo poder" sonrió dulcemente para el grandulón "y tu idea del baño tampoco es mala" quería refrescar su piel sin mencionar que el meterse a la tina con Karofsky de pronto sonaba interesante, miles de cosas que incluían a Dave y anteriormente no cabían en su itinerario ya cabían "bien, entonces vamos a mi alcoba, tengo baño propio en ella, eso y que no me agradaría que mi madre llegara y nos encontrara así" al oír eso Kurt técnicamente salto del sofá, se avergonzó tanto con la sola idea de que los descubrieran "¡si, vamos! Supongo que tu habitación esta arriba" camino hacia la escalera cubierto solo por su saco, lucia hermoso y muy atractivo, Dave se embobo un poco mirándolo "si, es la tercera puerta de la derecha" señalo haciendo un gesto de duda ocasionado por algo blanquecino que le escurría recorriéndole las piernas casi asta la altura de las rodillas, se sonrojo y se alarmo cuando dedujo que aquello no era otra cosa que su propia semilla abandonando el lugar en que la deposito; el interior de Hummel. "¡v-ve! ¡Yo subo enseguida!" le permitió al menor ir primero mientras el, aun nervioso y con la nariz a punto de sangrar por la lujuria, comenzó a recoger del suelo la ropa que le había quitado al trinero, asegurándose de no dejar ni un casquillo en la escena del crimen que fuera capaz de delatarlo.

En el piso de arriba el ojiverde la perilla de la habitación que le señalo el mayor, entro analizando todo, desde las cortinas sin gusto alguno, los muebles tan simples, hasta la enorme pantalla plana frente a la cama, Dave no era bueno en la decoración pero el lugar estaba limpio y bastante ordenado, eso ya era suficiente. El adolescente miro la cama, sin saber los motivos se sintió lleno de necesidad por recostarse en ella, era seguro que el colchón guardaba el aroma de Karofsky, se sentó en ella y deslizo la mano sobre la colcha, entrecerró un poco sus ojos "Dave" lanzo al viento el nombre del mayor con un tono tan suave y dulce "¿si?, dime" la puerta se abrió dando paso al otro joven quien había alcanzado a escuchar a Kurt llamarlo y dejo sobre un buro el resto del uniforme de Dalton "no..na-nada" soltó el mas bajo junto a una risita nerviosa y forzada "…bueno, si…¿tu… quieres que que…deje Dalton?" el futbolista escucho esas palabras tímidas mientras abría la puerta del baño, soltó la manija y se giro sorprendido para mirarlo "me encantaría pero…si tu estas cómodo en esa academia de nenitas con uniforme marica yo lo entiendo" después de todo el estaba dispuesto a esperar y se podrían citar los fines de semana para verse pero Kurt Hummel estaba seguro ahora de lo que necesitaba y negó con la cabeza "no; la verdad es que me transferí a Dalton por dos únicas razones; que tu me causabas tanto miedo y que me había enamorado de Blaine…" Karofsky supo en ese momento el nombre del apuesto joven y se sintió pequeño y triste "…pero ahora no te temo, por lo menos no tanto" dijo burlón "y ya no me interesa Blaine" la conclusión tranquilizo el corazón del mayor "así que puedo pedir un rembolso del dinero de la matricula y regresar a McKenly" dijo Kurt seguro de si mismo hasta escuchar a Dave carcajear sonoramente "jajajajaja mira que eres inocente, eso llamado rembolso no existe, es como los unicornios, solo se ven en la imaginación" aseguro el mayor acercándose para despeinar la cabellera del mas pequeño y este inflo los cachetes eh hiso un puchero a manera de berrinche "que gracioso eres Karofsky… es decir.. Dave" olvido el berrinche y le regalo una sonrisa al grandote.


	5. Perdóname 5

CAPITULO 5

Ya habiendo comprobado que los reembolsos no eran mas que otra palabra en el diccionario Kurt Hummel metió lo que restaba de sus cosas a una caja de cartón, desde la cama frente a él un joven de cabello negro lo miraba con un deje de tristeza "es que…no comprendo por que te vas, es tan repentino, la semana pasada todo paresia ir bien" se quejaba Blaine a quien la transferencia de regreso a Mckinley que efectuaría el castaño no lo llenaba del todo "ya te lo dije Blaine, no tengo capital para un semestre mas aquí" dijo Kurt muy natural metiendo una figurilla de unicornio con la inscripción *reembolso* en el pedestal "¿Por qué te vas entonces a mitad de este semestre? Ya lo pagaste… ¿Cuál es la lógica en ello?" el pelinegro era perspicaz "pues porque…ah… veras… ¡ay mira! La verdad es que conocí a alguien en Mckinley y regresare ahí porque deseó estar a su lado" no tuvo mas opción que decir la verdad, lo confeso sonrojándose y sin tener conciencia de la sonrisa enamorada que se enmarco en su rostro "¿ah, si?" Blaine si noto la sonrisa del Kurt y le desagrado "¿Cómo puede ser? No me eh enterado de que conocieras a alguien nuevo…" la noticia había incomodado un poco al pelinegro y se notaba "¿puedo saber de quien se trata?" sentía algo similar a los celos y de momento no sonreía "no quiero sonar grosero, pero seria mejor si no te lo digo y claro que no te diste cuenta, si no estoy a tu lado las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana jejeje" lo último lo dijo bromeando y riendo un poco para aminorar la tención. "¿y nosotros? ¿Lo nuestro…?" pregunto el de cabello rizado poniéndose de pie ya algo angustiado, se acerco al otro trinero "¿lo nuestro?" respondió el ojiverde con otra pregunta y arqueando una ceja con su tono irónico "¡oh Blaine! ¿bromeas verdad?" le sonrió y soltó una risita " que yo estuviera perdidamente enamorado de ti y con ello tu alimentaras tu ego…eso no es una relación, jamás hubo un *lo nuestro*" dijo cerrando las pestañas de la caja y la cargó, no era muy pesada y la pudo con el mínimo de esfuerzo "¿me abres la puerta, Blaine?" el ojimiel voló a abrir la puerta y salio enseguida de Hummel "eso no es verdad, solo no deseaba arruinar nuestra amistad, tenia miedo de perderte, lo sabes" el castaño paro en seco al escucharlo y se giro para mirarlo a la cara ahora un tanto ofendido "déjame ver si entendí, cantabas para otras personas y te besabas con otras gentes…en mis narices sabiendo que te amaba ¿para cuidar nuestra amistad?" torció la boca "que lógica tan rara la tuya" Blaine se quedo callado ante eso y fingió sonreír asta que Kurt hablo de nuevo "todo este tiempo en Dalton te ame, te pretendí, te roge… llore por ti… tu solo te quedaste ahí sin hacer nada, se te fue el tren y dudo que lo alcances" siguió caminando, no estaba molesto e igual quería muchísimo al otro trinero "voy a extrañarte tanto" dijo algo dolido Blaine insistiendo en seguirlo por el pasillo "¡awwww Blaine! Si no pienso morir, nos seguiremos viendo, no cambiaria por nada nuestro café diario" miro sobre su hombro para ver a Blaine y sonrió dulcemente para el "hasta pronto".

"¿seguro de esto?" pregunto ya por decima ves en el trayecto a McKenly, Burt Hummel a su hijo, no asimilaba el cambio tan repentino de parecer que había tenido Kurt "seguro es poco, New Directions esta perdido sin mi, no tengo mas alternativa" declaro con un tono por de mas vanidoso, tanto que su padre se trago la mentira "es ese caso, respeto tu decisión y no te preocupes por el chico Karofsky, si te molesta solo dilo y mi escopeta y yo le aremos una visita" el ojiverde suspiro ante la broma de su padre, era normal que se preocupara por su bienestar pero debía decirle lo de Dave, aunque seria mas delante, aun no sabia como confesarle que salía justo con el chico que había amenazado su vida "no te preocupes por eso papá, se que se la pensara dos veces antes de meterse conmigo" busco tranquilizarlo, no tenia caso que se preocupara ya por Dave, era solo arriesgar la salud de Burt en vano.

Hummel sonreía casi como un estúpido caminado a través de los pasillos, se dirigía a su casillero, no supo cuanto extrañaba Mckinley hasta que estuvo de regreso, en sus brazos cargaba sus libros y cuadernos, se deslizaba como en una pasarela, con gracia, por un momento el tiempo transcurrió mas lento y sintió como si todo mundo lo mirara, como si el viento jugara con su cabello, como si las lámparas hubieran sido colocadas justo de manera en que la luz iluminara sus pasos. Todo era perfecto y ahora mas, pues Mercedes caminaba hacia él "hola Mer…" fue interrumpido por un fuerte empujón que lo llevo a ver la puerta de un casillero muy de cerca, trastabillo un poco, sus libros cayeron al suelo y él casi cae junto con ellos, no llego al suelo ya que Rachel, quien acompañaba a Mercedes, logro llegar a su lado y asirlo "que te sucede, gorila?" lanzo mercedes para Z, este reía junto a otro chico que igual portaba la chamarra roja "¡wow! La princesita regreso" dijo el jugador en tono de burla y apartando a Rachel del camino entre el y Kurt "te extrañábamos, es duro no tener a quien molestar" el menor no hacia mas que apegarse al casillero con la intención de alejarse de Matt lo mas posible "creo que te molestaremos el doble por el tiempo que no estuviste" Azimio rio y choco su mano con la del otro jugador, como si su idea de fastidiar al ex-trinero fuera la gran cosa.

Lo más inteligente habría sido que las cosas quedaran así, por el contrario, en cuanto Matt dio la vuelta para marcharse un poco de inconveniente *coraje* llego a Kurt "¡idiota! ¿Por qué me temes tanto?" al parecer era del agrado de Hummel meter las manos al fuego, el aludido miro atrás sorprendido "¿Qué dijiste?" el ojiverde no paro "o es miedo o tratas de llamar mi atención" lo miraba desafiante y el chico de color comenzaba a sulfurarse "¿y por que habría de interesarme llamar tu atención?" Kurt quería cabrearlo y lo que decía, parecía lograrlo, así que decidió molestarlo mas, debía gustarle la adrenalina, pues lo que diría a continuación quizá arriesgaría su vida "pues ser homofóbico es un paso a volverse uno, tal vez te gusto" sonrió de lado sabiendo que había humillado al jugador y así fue; el otro deportista señalo a Matt burlándose de el. Azimio enfurecido fue a Kurt para saldar cuentas "¡nadie me llama gay!" el castaño dio unos pasos hacia atrás, ahora consiente del acto suicida que cometió segundos antes, sin poder defenderse Matt le había sujetado el cabello de la nuca y estrello su rostro de manera violenta contra un casillero. La vista de Kurt se nublo por un rato, se sintió aturdido, se sostuvo del locker con una mano y la otra la puso sobre su nariz al sentir mucho dolor, su vista se aclaro para dejarle ver su mano manchada de rojo por la sangre que emanaba de su nariz, miro a su izquierda a Rachel y Mercedes que parecían asustadas y estupefactas, continuaba aturdido y los acontecimientos siguientes no los entendió del todo, algo golpeo los casilleros y escucho el crujido del metal a su derecha, cuando miro noto a Karofsky quien tenia a Matt sujetó contra los casilleros, Dave paresia muy enojado, ambos parecían gritarse cosas que Kurt no escuchaba, su vista se nublo por segunda vez y no supo mas de si mismo.


	6. Perdóname 6

CAPITULO 6

La molestia en su nariz le impidió dormir por mas tiempo, al abrir los ojos solo miro el blanco techo, se preguntaba donde estaba y que había ocurrido cuando de nuevo una punzada recorrió su nariz, se sentó de golpe sobre la camilla y quiso tocarse para calcular el daño ocasionado a su nariz pero el dolor le impedía palparla "esta bien, solo la tienes tan roja que pareces Rodolfo el reno" le aseguro Karofsky sentado en una silla a un costado de la camilla, se notaba afligido y tenia un gran moretón en el pómulo derecho "Dave…¿que tienes ahí?" el mas joven llevo su mano hacía el rostro del mayor, deseaba acariciar su pómulo, si no lo toco fue por miedo a lastimarlo. Dave cerro los ojos, amaba las tersas manos de Kurt, el dolor no importaba "es solo un moretón, no pasa nada…tócame por favor" pidió lleno de la necesidad de sentirlo "¿duele…?" quiso saber el ojiverde, lo sobaba con cuidado sintiendo como la piel amoratada paresia estar mas caliente que el resto "lo lamento tanto Dave, fur culpa mía" alejando su mano del rostro del mayor y empujándola sobre su pecho como si el corazón le doliera "no seas bobo Hummel…no es tu falta, no la es de nadie pero esa nariz roja pude evitarla, debí estar ahí" era ahora Karofsky quien se veía afligido "dejémoslo en que la culpa no es de nadie…¿si?" concluyo Hummel tan contento que no cabía en si mismo, que aquel tosco y bruto jugador de fútbol americano se preocupara así por el lo hacia inmensamente feliz e incluso funcionaba como placebo para su nariz que ya casi ni dolía. Satisfecho con lo que su novio había dicho, Dave lo jalo un poco para abrazarlo "estar a tu lado…me hace tanto bien" el mismo jugador estaba conciente de que Kurt ayudaba a sacar esa parte de el que solía quedarse atascada en el fondo de su ser "te amo" por primera ves el menor dejo aquella palabra para otro hombre que no fuera su padre, ambos se sonrojaron y la enfermería se quedo en total silencio.

"¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaba hirviendo en su curiosidad Rachel y jalaba un poco a Mercedes por la rendija de la puerta "ahh ssh…" la joven de piel oscura alejaba las manos de la otra "nos van a descubrir así que cállate" dijo Mercedes muy bajito "entonces dime que hacen" pidió Rachel cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la boca algo molesta "awwww…no lo creerás… ¡Kurt acaba de decirle que lo ama!" le contó emocionada pero cuidando siempre el volumen de la voz "¡me toca ver!" con lo que Mercedes dijo la chica de cabello lacio sintió terribles ganas de mirar por con sus propios ojos, comenzó a empujar a la morena con mas fuerza y decidida a alejarla de la rendija y arrebatarle su postura de espía "¿Qué haces?" "Quiero ver" "¡Déjame, quítate!" "¡Pero si ya es mi turno! Apártate tu" ninguna quería ceder y a mitad de la discusión comenzaban a elevar la voz "¿Qué es lo que hacen?" interrumpió Britanny por la curiosidad al verlas luchar. Ambas saltaron del susto y los ánimos se calmaron "Am…pues veras…" Mercedes no encontraba que mentira usar para sacarse de encima a la recién llegada "¿Quién esta ahí dentro?" la rubia miraba la puerta ahora tentada a saber que se encontraba del otro lado, alargo la mano con la intención de tomar la perilla y girarla pero Rachel la detuvo muy a tiempo "dentro están Kurt a Karofsky…todos melosos" le soltó bajito y con algo de pena en la voz, Britanny hizo una cara indescifrable "¿creen que soy tonta? Eso es poco creíble, incluso para mi…" tanto Rachel como Mercedes arquearon una ceja ante esa respuesta de la porrista "Nosotras tampoco lo creemos y ya lo hemos visto" confeso mercedes "TU lo has visto" reclamo Rachel que se tuvo que conformar con solo escuchar lo que la morena le contaba "¿Están hablando enserio?" esta ves la porrista sintió curiosidad de si aquello era verdad "Recuerdas que Kurt volvería hoy de Dalton ¿no?...pues para su pésima suerte se topo con Azimio que se encargo de darle la peor de las bienvenidas" comenzó a amarrar una de las mironas "Si, cuando Azimio lo molestaba, Kurt decidió volverse Kamikaze y dar su vida en nombre de todos los gays de esta ciudad…" Britanny parpadeaba constantemente, a su parecer las otras iban demasiado rápido y ella no se hallaba segura de entender correctamente "…comenzó a decirle a Matt un puño de leladas, muy valientes pero leladas a fin de cuentas ¡y el muy bestia lo lastimo! Su voz empezó a ser mas fuerte debido a la emoción del chisme "¡Pero de la nada que aparece Karofsky!" se interrumpían la una a la otra y la rubia solo escuchaba "¡Y…y que el grandote defiende a Kurt!" quien narro ese tramo de la historia hizo con ambas manos una seña de lo grande que Dave le paresia "¡Comenzaron a discutir y se empujaban y gritaron muy alto!...y…y… Comenzaron ¡a pelear!" estaban bastante alteradas ante el recuerdo "Lo bueno fue que el profesor Shu llego a detenerlos antes de que pasara a mayores" concluyo Rachel mas relajada y justo a tiempo pues Britanny comenzaba a temerles "Fue así como paso" ambas sonrieron para la rubia satisfechas por la manera en que contaron lo ocurrido "Se les olvido mencionar en que me golpeo en el rostro" Dave estaba parada tras ellas, justo bajo el marco de la puerta ahora abierta, las miraba molesto, Kurt paresia esconderse tras el y le apretaba la mano para relajarlo "Ya Dave, olvídalo… vamos a clases" el castaño trataba de distraer al mayor y lo jalaba suavemente "¿Qué hacen aquí?" Karofsky pregunto fuerte haciendo a Kurt saltar "Queríamos ver si Kurt estaba sano y salvo…ahora veo que lo esta, lo hiciste bien, grandote" dijo Mercedes sonriendo, el jugador no le desagradaba ya tanto "Kurt, vamos a clases, llegaremos tarde si no nos damos prisa" la morena tomo a Hummel del brazo y empezó a caminar obligándolo a soltar la mano de Dave "Dile adiós a tu chico" soltó Rachel algo juguetona siguiéndolos muy de cerca, el niño hizo caso y agito la mano para despedirse "Te veo en el almuerzo" lanzó bajito, unos salones de separación jamás habían representado semejante distancia.

En cuanto puso un pie fuera del aula voló asta el comedor, no había tenido la oportunidad aun de explicar todo a Mercedes y Rachel, ya después les pasaría el reporte completo paro por en momento lo que se hallaba en primer plano era encontrarse con Dave. Freno de tajo tras cruzar la entrada del comedor, con la vista busco al deportista de mesa en mesa, lo encontró en un lugar algo apartado, supo que se escondió lo mas posible, era difícil aceptar quien se es y dejar el closet totalmente en el pasado, camino hacía el algo dudoso, sintió miedo ¿era correcto llegar y sentarse a su lado? ¿Tomarle la mano en público? ¿Qué los vieran juntos? ¿Era correcto exponerlo a la burla y la humillación tan pronto? Conociendo a Dave, podía aun retractarse y de nueva cuenta buscar refugio en la entrada a Narnia y todo aquello no valdría la pena, un Dave asustado podía ser un Dave peligroso y violento, Kurt comenzaba a sentirse incomodo e inseguro pero mientras meditaba ya había avanzado y estaba parado frente a Karofsky "¿te sentaras…o comeremos de pie?" pregunto el mayor algo extrañado sin saber que significaba el gesto en el rostro del menor "¿quieres que te vean conmigo?" basto que Hummel hiciera la cuestión para que Dave descifrara entonces la expresión en su cara "ya todos lo saben… Santana vio lo de esta mañana y ella no perdona nada" clavo la mirada en la mesa, se le veía tan deprimido "solo ve a tu alrededor" entonces Kurt alzó el rostro echando un vistazo, todos los presentes los miraban, cada mirada en el comedor estaba sobre ellos.

No le veo futuro a este fic 7.7 no hay comentarios así que quizá estoy publicando para el aire ;n;


	7. Perdóname 7

Durante la hora del almuerzo no había logrado siquiera comer algo, con todo Mckinley observándolos a Dave y a él, no consiguió probar bocado, se percató también de que Karofsky paso por el mismo impedimento pero ya era tiempo de abandonar la escuela y lo hacía al lado de su chico, el día fue más largo de lo esperado e incómodo para ambos jóvenes, el ojiverde tomo la mano del mayor "¡felicidades Dave! Manejaste todo muy bien el día de hoy, estoy orgullosos de ti" dijo en tono sumamente alegre y lleno de satisfacción, veía a Dave como se tratara un niño pequeño al que se le podían enseñar muchas cosas, otro detalle se trataba de la misma Mckinley que por más que el alumnado se la paso asechándolos con la mirada, tras el ataque de negro, nadie más había vuelto a molestarlos "si te soy sincero, quiero matar a todo aquello que se mueva en esta escuela" confeso el jugador por demás fastidiado, la fuente de su paciencia residía en Kurt, soportaba solo por él "ammm… Dave" pero Kurt tenía algo que confesar, por miedo no se lo había comentado antes y lo tendría que decir a último momento además ¿no es la confianza lo primordial en una relación de pareja? "Dave, hoy por la noche mis padres y Finn no estarán en casa, llegaran hasta mañana por la tarde" le contó cohibido "¿quieres que valla a visitarte?" pregunto Karofsky con tono pícaro y la cabeza repleta de malos pensamientos, ya imaginaba como aprovechar esa noche en casa de Hummel cuando este rompió sus sueños "no mi amor…ammm… veras, le prometí a Blaine que… que le invitaría un café" el más bajo temía que Dave simplemente no se lo permitiera pero le quedaba fe en que lo hiciera "hummm… ¿tengo elección? Anda… igual nada gano con hacerte un berrinche" sonó frio y soltó la mano de Kurt, le calaba en el alma y no lo disimulaba, así era el, si se sentía molesto o incomodo te lo haría saber "ve, no voy a prohibírtelo, si lo que deseas es hacer, hazlo" no se despidió de Kurt, ni siquiera lo beso de despedida, solo se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y se alejó sin mirar atrás totalmente decaído, se dio cuenta de que quizá nada de lo que había arriesgado por el menor fuera a rendir frutos, estaba casi seguro de que Blaine y sus encantos le arrebatarían a Hummel, a fin de cuentas ¿Por qué escogería Kurt a un bruto como el pudiendo tener al supuesto galán que era el pelinegro?. Kurt se quedó ahí parado, con el dolor causado por la actitud del otro chico pintado en el rostro, su mano apoyada en su pecho lo presionaba como intentando retener su corazón que quería salir, comenzaba a amar realmente a Karofsky pero no quería alejar completamente a Anderson, cada cual tenía un lugar distinto en su ser. Sin muchos ánimos regreso a casa, trasteando arreglo la sala y para la noche, ya sumamente deprimido; porque Dave no lo llamo en toda la, tarde preparo todo para hacer el café, solo restaba que Blaine llegara.

Las siete en punto, el timbre sonó, Kurt se levantó cabizbajo del sofá para ir a abrir, abrió la puerta y tras ella estaba parado el joven pelinegro con esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente como diario, el menor intento imitar esa sonrisa para ocultar sus penas. Invito al moreno a pasar, lo condujo hasta la sala sentándolo en el sofá "traeré el café… ¿algunas galletas orgánicas te parecen bien?" ofreció el ojiverde a su invitado "me parece una idea perfecta y ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que te ocurre mientras te ayudo con esas galletas?" dijo Blaine siguiendo a Kurt hasta la cocina "¿lo que me pasa? Si a mí no me pasa nada" el menor fingió demencia, llenaba la cafetera con agua ¿acaso era tan obvio en sus sentimientos? "estas triste por algún motivo, lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos" ataco de nuevo el trinero abriendo las alacenas en su búsqueda mística de las galletas " ya deja eso que no es verdad, estoy de maravilla" alardeo el castaño mientras añadía el café al aparato, evitaba a toda costa mirar directamente al otro chico "cuéntamelo, si ya no seremos pareja cuando menos permíteme ser tu confidente" la vos de Blaine se tornó una especie de súplica "se trata de tu nuevo novio ¿no es así? ¿Las cosas no han salido como esperabas? ¿Extrañas Dalton… me extrañas a mí?" No era su intención sonar ególatra, era que en el fondo deseaba que Hummel respondiera *si* a todas esas preguntas, no podía pasar otro día de clases sin el en los pasillos de Dalton y cantar no tenía el mismo sentido, de seguir así las cosas los Warbles perderían las regionales "no" respondió el castaño armado de fuerza "es decir, claro que te extraño a ti… pero a Dalton no regreso aunque la colegiatura se vuelva gratuita" todos en New Directions se mataban entre ellos por conseguir un solo, más cuando menos podías luchar por él, a cambio en los Warbles se tornaba casi imposible "y no… Con *él* estoy muy cómodo" sus labios de curvaron en una leve sonrisa, el café hervía y él sabía que fuera de que Dave estuviera molesto en ese momento todo lo demás se hallaba bien, eso lo relajaba mucho, anqué su respuesta no relajo a Blaine a quien se le agrietaba el corazón, en su frustración se acercó a Kurt y lo abrazo por detrás rodeándole la cintura, recargo su mentón entre el cuello y hombros de su sorprendido anfitrión "B-Blaine… ¿Qué haces? Suéltame…" ordeno el extrinero lo más amable que se pudo permitir para no lastimar al pelinegro pero tampoco podía darle alas

"no pidas que te suelte… no quiero hacerlo" la voz de Blaine sonaba tan dolida que Kurt sonrió su corazón encoger, sin aviso previo el castaño sintió como el otro lo obligo a girarse y sus miradas se encontraron "Blaine, no siguas, no nos hagamos daño" pidió en tono suave y tierno, intentaba no herir los sentimientos del ojimiel, se jalaba con suavidad pues sus caderas y las del otro estaban peligrosamente cercanas y eso lo incomodaba pero solo logro que Blaine, intentando retenerlo, lo aprisionara más contra la barra de la cocina ocasionando que sus caderas rozaran completamente "ah…Blaine" gimió muy bajo y su espalda era recorrida por una especie de rayo debido al rose, el pelinegro lo llevo al suelo, a medida que bajaban ambas miradas se entristecían, cuando Kurt estuvo bien sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en los cajones y puertas que guardaban los platos, cucharas y demás utensilios, el moreno quedo frente a él con las rodillas plantadas en el suelo, una de sus manos se sostenía de un cajón a un costado del rostro de Hummel, con la que le quedaba libre le acariciaba las mejillas al menor.

"No lo intentes" pidió Kurt, estaba confundido, no encontraba cual era la manera más apropiada de actuar en una situación así, Blaine besaba su cuello y eso le erizaba la piel de todo el cuerpo, aquello era incorrecto pero estaba consciente de que el pelinegro no lo hacía por malicia, sabía que el mismo; Kurt Hummel en los días en que estuvo perdidamente enamorado de Anderson podría haber cometido locuras justo por amor, quizá si el rubio de Gap no hubiera rechazado a Blaine, él, despechado y dolido probablemente hubiera intentado seducir al vocalista de los Warblers, no se sentía con el derecho a juzgar "solo esta ves Kurt" rogó el mayor jalando el labio inferior del castaño entre sus dientes y con una mano se deshacía de la corbata de moño que adornaba el cuello del menor "si *el* se entera no podre defenderte, es muy celosos" advirtió Kurt y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, se encontraba al borde de cometer algo indebido, no quería tampoco que Karofsky arrastrara a Blaine por toda la ciudad, pero lo más importante, no quería traicionar el amor de Dave "no quiero continuar" soltó justo antes de cerrar los ojos ante la suave unión de los labios del pelinegro con los suyos.

Hallo escondite recargado contra un árbol en la acera frente a la casa de Kurt, se sentía como un bobo parado ahí, técnicamente espiando, claro que ponía su plena confianza en el ojiverde, quien merecía duda era Blaine, había aguardado con los brazos cruzados desde que vio al moreno entrar, se sentía disgustado y por supuesto celoso, moría por saber lo que sucedía dentro pero ninguna cortina estaba abierta, igual Hummel le había contado sobre la llave para emergencias que estaba sepultada en una de las macetas del pórtico ¿sería tan grave si entraba a echar un vistazo? Corría el riesgo de que si el castaño lo atrapaba se enfadara y nacerían fuertes problemas.

Les pido piedad ante mi mala ortografía 7.7 apesto, no soy una escritora ni mucho menos.


	8. Perdóname 8

La espalda de Kurt descansaba sobre el frio piso de la cocina, eso traería consigo una gripa el día de mañana, una de sus manos se aferraba a una pata de la mesa, se hallaba muy nervioso, su camisa abierta daba espacio a que los labios de Blaine probaran cada centímetro de su pecho. A diferencia de cómo Dave lo haría, el moreno era mas cuidadoso, tímido, suave, no dejaba marcas a su paso pero no por ello al ojiverde le gustaba mas, se había tornado un poco masoquista, se amoldo a la forma brusca de Dave "Bla… Blaine..." hablaba entre suspiros al sentir como las manos del mayor le sacaban el pantalón y rozaban con delicadeza sus piernas, poseía buen tacto debía admitir, pero ni con ello lograba sacar a Karofsky de la mente de Kurt. Todo era tan difícil para el, era como si su corazón ansiara gritar *basta* pero sus hormonas le cubrieran la boca silenciándolo, se debatía internamente orillándose a llorar mientras separaba las piernas para permitirle a Anderson tomar lugar entre ellas.

El pelinegro amaba la sensación de suavidad bajo las yemas de sus dedos, la hermosa vista que proporcionaba el cuerpo de Kurt y el dulce canto de ave que representaba la voz del menor y aun con todo aquello el ojimiel no lograba sonreír, se culpaba por el echo de que el castaño abandonara Dalton, con solo un poco mas de atención en Hummel cuando fue el momento de hacerlo y ambos estarían ensayando un dueto para las regionales. No había vuelta de hoja, todo paresia perdido y ahora paresia meter mas hondo la pata, de mal en peor ¿lo odiaría Kurt tras todo esto? abrió a si mismo el pantalón, se toco un poco en busca de alivio a su excitación, estaba tan duro que lastimaba, llevaría el ritmo de las cosas un poco mas rápido para de una ves saciar su necesidad, freno el toqueteo para sí mismo y llevó su mano al trasero del otro en busca de su entrada, Kurt se tenso al instante y se resistió un poco "tranquilo…lo hare bien" o eso esperaba Blaine, intento relajar al ex trinero, froto con la yema de su dedo para estimular, tardo en atreverse a introducir la punta.

El castaño sintió aquello con claridad pero no le provocó dolor, en lugar de quedarse quieto comenzó a masturbarse, suspiraba entrecortado, su corazón estaba ya tan acelerado que se escuchaba su latir. Por dentro pedía mas, superficialmente parecía sufrir pero ciertamente lo disfrutaba, cuando menos físicamente.

No podía mas, abandonó la frescura bajo la sombra de ese frondoso árbol y cruzo la calle. En el pórtico de la casa se incoó para buscar la llave entre la tierra de las macetas, de las once o doce macetas apenas llego a la tercera y ahí estaba, soplo para derribarle la tierra y voló hasta la puerta, parado frente a ella dudo sobre si introducir la llave o huir como gallina perseguida por un zorro ¡no! él no era un gallina pero si un chico que quería confiar y dejar ser a su pareja, malditos celos que son hermanos del amor en la misma forma en que el diablo es hermano de los ángeles, metió la llave y la giro, se escucho como la chapa abría, tomo valor y entro con cuidado que no hacer ruido, atravesó el recibidor sin mayor problema, tan discreto y silencioso como un Ninja echo un vistazo a la sala, el terreno estaba limpio ¿Dónde se habrán metido Kurt y el chango de cabello negro? Se puso al pie de a escalera, ningún ruido provino del piso de arriba, poniendo mas atención la casa entera estaba sospechosamente callada, eso no le agrado mucho, con pasos mudos como los de un gato se movió rumbo a la entrada de la cocina.

Las uñas de Kurt se lastimaban levemente al arañar el suelo, Blaine movía dos dedos dentro de el teniéndolo casi al borde de un orgasmo "Blaine…ah… no…no sigas me..." suplicaba. Por su parte el pelinegro se derretía de ganas, respiraba agitado, ya no podría esperar un segundo mas, con delicadeza retiro ambos dedos, los acerco a su propia boca y deslizó sus lengua por ellos, provocó que Hummel se pusiera tan rojo que sus mejillas casi brillaban en la poco iluminada cocina "voy a entrar" el ojimiel previno al otro para no tomarlo por sorpresa.

Escucho al fin voces muy quedas provenir de la cocina, solo miraría por unos minutos lo que hacían, quizá escucharía un poco de la conversación que mantuvieran y saldría tan fácil como entro. Dave miro en interior de la cocina y en efecto lo otros ahí estaban pero no precisamente entablando una conversación o bebiendo café, en cuestión de nada la rabia lo trastornó, no lo pensó ni lo razono, no tenia necesidad, estaba todo claro, demasiado, entro lanzándose directo sobre el moreno "¡hijo de puta!"

El pobre de Anderson pretendía entrar en su amado pero todo estaba resultando en un terrible fracaso, por mas que hubiera leído e investigado como hacerlo era casto, no era tan simple como le contaron ni su instinto tan fuerte como para guiarlo. Se hallaba en medio de uno de tantos intentos y solo lograba lastimar a Kurt "lo siento…discúlpame" tras disculparse alzó la vista al escuchar algunas palabras altisonantes, sudo frio en cuanto lo vio "¿Ka…Karofsky?" toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le bajo a los pies, en cuestión de milésimas de segundo pensó formas de salir huyendo y no por ser cobarde, es que ¿Quién desea ser golpeado hasta la muerte? Pero igual no tuvo tiempo de echar a correr, lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en el suelo con Dave sobre el y debido al peso de este ultimo no podía levantarse, al pelinegro le basto con mirar a los ojos del jugador para darse cuenta de que era él, el "novio secreto" de Kurt, entendía ya aquello de *no podre defenderte*, percibió la falta de aire y no podía gritar, Karofsky le presionaba la garganta con una mano, lo que realmente lo aterro fue verlo alzar el puño listo para golpearlo, Blaine cerro los ojos resignándose al golpe pero este jamás llego, abrió los ojos para revisar lo que pasaba, estaba bastante pálido por el poco suministro de oxigeno, fue entonces que vio al ojiverde colgado del brazo del mas grande de los tres, le estaba suplicando en su nombre.

"¡No Dave! ¡No mi amor, no lo hagas, detente por favor!" el castaño lloraba mares y se aferraba a su brazo como naufrago a la orilla. Si algo derrumbaba a Dave mas que haberlos encontrado en aquello situación era que Kurt además lo defendiera, lentamente desempuño la mano y la bajo ¿tan poco había durado su felicidad? Jamás debió comprar aquella rosa e ir a Dalton "¿Qué demonios te pasa? Lo defiendes…" los labios de Dave temblaban y su voz se quebraba, el dolor de saber que perdía al niño era inmenso, solo aguardaba a que Hummel se lo dijera de frente para salir de ahí pero no sin antes tumbarle algunos dientes a ambos, claro esta, "no…no lo defiendo, tu no entiendes" el menor hizo el intento de acercarse para abrazarlo, el deseo de sentir su calor no había sido tan fuerte nunca antes "no te me acerques maricon asqueroso… ¿Qué mierda es la que según tú, no entiendo?" el corazón del ojiverde se partió en mas piezas que las de un rompecabezas y lloro con mas intensidad, callo de rodillas junto a Karofsky "te…t-te amo…cre-créeme ¡perdóname!" había tanta frustración en su interior, las lagrimas le escurrían por el cuello pero el jugador no le creía "si me amas… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿así muestras tu amor?" aunque no lo aparentaran también el mayor estaba desecho, el mas que nadie, usaba todas sus fuerzas para no ceder ante el chico que representaba el amor de su vida y aquello que siempre soñó, debía conservar el dejo de dignidad que le quedaba "si, te amo! ¡Como a nadie! No quise hacerlo…me… me equivoqué… no me dejes" a Kurt dejo de importarle si lo golpeaba, no era capaz de mantenerse distante de Dave por mas tiempo, sentía que moría ante su rechazo, se echo sobre el para besarlo a la fuerza, le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos y lo beso tan intenso como le fue posible. En manos de él, Karofsky era más débil que un cachorrito, tanto que por fin libero a Blaine dejándolo respirar y así tomo a Kurt por la cintura. Anderson comenzó a toser y jalar aire de manera exagerada, incomodo por el beso que compartían Dave y Kurt quiso alejarse, el futbolista sin embargo fue veloz, rompió la unión de labios y pesco al pelinegro a mitad de su huida sujetándolo por el cabello de la nuca, Blaine se quejo por el dolor "¿lo aprecias tanto, mi amor?" pregunto Karofsky limpiando las lagrimas del rostro del castaño y este asintió tímidamente "sniff…pero pero no…no mas que a ti…sniff" mientras ellos charlaban el moreno se retorcía en busca de libertad ganando solo jalarse el mismo el cabello "¡si vas a golpearme hazlo ya!" exigió completamente desesperado y furico, no tenia porque quedarse a ver sus muestras de amor.

La voz del trinero llamo la atención de los otros dos jóvenes, Dave que no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo muy buen novio o un completo estúpido, ya perdonaba al ojiverde y pensaba en una posible solución donde todos tuvieran algo que ganar, miro fríamente al ojimiel "Kurt es mío… quizá también tu puedas serlo" soltó el grandote paralizando a los otros "así quizá tendrás acceso a el" Blaine abrió la boca sorprendido por las palabras de Karofsky, debía estar bromeando o eso esperaba.

Aun sosteniéndolo del cabello, Dave atrajo el cuerpo del pelinegro para robarle un beso, Blaine recargo las manos en el pecho del jugador mas bien en un intento de alejarlo, pero el intento no duro mucho, en tan solo nada se había rendido y cerrado los ojos, en algún lugar de su ser había un masoquista al que paresia gustarle las acciones bruscas de Dave tanto como a Kurt, cerró las manos estrujando la camisa del que lo aprisionaba. Hummel solo miraba en silencio y aferrado al brazo de su novio, sus mejillas habían continuado rojas durante todo ese tiempo, imaginaba que se trataba de una forma bizarra y cruel de venganza, de mostrarle lo doloroso que es ver a tu amado con alguien mas, lo curioso fue que el dolor no se presento y por el contrario sintió mariposas en el estomago ¿acaso eso le paresia atractivo? El mayor había aminorado su odio hacia Blaine, en la mente yacía la idea de que de haber sido rechazado por Kurt, lo más probable era que intentara también abusar del ex trinero. Un gran parecido insinuaba tener todos los presentes en aquella cocina.

Ne me odien e.e ni a Blaine por lo que intento, ni a Kurt por no detenerlo, téngannos paciencia.


	9. Perdóname 9

CAPITTULO 10

Ese beso había durado ya demasiado, eso pensaba Kurt y comenzaba a sentir celos, el detalle estaba en que no sabia a cual de los dos celaba o ¿seria talves que lo que deseaba no era detenerlos sino unírseles? "cof cof"

Aclaro su garganta solo para llamar su atención pero para acrecentar sus celos los otros dos no parecían siquiera haberlo escuchado o simplemente ¿no les importo? Inflo los cachetes en un gesto infantil a modo de protesta y cruzo los brazos. Analizo sus propias acciones ¿de que le servia solo cruzar los brazos? De absolutamente nada. Tomo valor, fingió no sentir pena, se acerco a Dave para besar sus mejillas, al percibirlo el mayor lo miro de reojo, Kurt opto por cerrar los ojos para no cruzar miradas, le avergonzaba bastante, Karofsky lo atrajo tomándole de la cintura, entonces el ojiverde paso de basar las mejillas del jugador a la comisura de sus labios, en ese punto Blaine estorbó, su pómulo izquierdo topaba con el rostro del pelinegro y el derecho rozaba con Dave, sentía algo de cosquillas pero tenia una sensación aun mas fuerte, era el deseo de besar a Dave y no quería esperar a que ellos dos terminaran, se celaba de nuevo cuando ¡oh sorpresa! Fue como si Blaine se recorriera apenas unos centímetros dándole espacio de acercarse más. Algo húmedo paso por sus labios, no podía tratarse de otra cosa que la lengua…¿pero de quien? Pronto no necesito investigar a quien permanecía, eran ahora las leguas de ambos, reacciono separando un poco los labios y unió la suya propia al juego, se le crispo la piel ante el roce entre los tres, la mano que Dave mantenía en la cintura del menor acariciaba de manera agradable, el pelinegro le tocaba una pierna, saber que cada mano pertenecía a un dueño diferente era muy excitante, se sintió un indecente.

Jamás imagino sentir los labios de Karofsky y aun menos los de Karofsky y los de Kurt a un mismo tiempo, era imposible que contestara a ¿Qué era lo que hacia? No tenia la menor idea de por que estaba haciendo pero ¡diablos! Si el castaño dejo Mckenly para huir de Dave le paresia algo bobo, el no habría tomado esa decisión ¿Qué rayos era lo que decía? No hacía eso por gusto, no, era su mas grande sacrificio, daría todo a cambio de estar con el ojiverde, era toda por y para Kurt, no sentía el mas mínimo de placer por la mano de Dave que rozaba su entrepierna, pero entonces… ¿Por qué comenzaba a *despertar*? Sus pensamientos se contradecían unos a otros, nada tenia sentido o estaba claro, lo único que sabia a ciencia exacta era que ansiaba tocar a Hummel y que a su vez el jugador lo tocara a el. Existió el momento en que solo sus acompañantes compartían sus labios excluyendo al pelinegro, este aprovecho para rondar con sus labios el cuello de Kurt, succiono un poco su piel dejando marcas muy leves, sin aviso el ex trinero gimió con fuerza asustando a Blaine un poco, al echar un vistazo comprendió que fue debido a que Karofsky introdujo sus dedos en el castaño, Blaine atino a sonrojarse e intentar abrir el cierre del pantalón de Kurt.

Todo avanzaba de manera por demás acelerada, Hummel empleaba una mano en cada uno para masturbarlos, Blaine no se dio cuenta del instante en que su pentalón fue abierto, era el quien mas se resistía, estaba tan rojo como Kurt y movía la cadera tratando de alejar la mano de Karofsky que acosaba incesablemente a su trasero. El ojiverde llevaba su voz cada vez mas alto, el pelinegro alcanzo la entrepierna de este y movió la mano arriba y abajo, de un momento a otro el juego ya no le gustaba tanto, Dave tentaba la entrada del ojimiel con los dedos. "esto está llegando demasiado lejos" opino el vocalista de los Warblers estando muy nervioso "no te vuelvas un cobarde ahora, moreno" respondió Dave también invadió el cuerpo del moreno con un dedo de manera poco delicada, a Blaine le resulto molesto e incomodo, no había sentido tal cosa en el pasado y se jalo totalmente indispuesto a continuar, el mas corpulento de los tres tubo que retirar los dedos que atendían a Kurt, este se quejó por el dolor que eso ocasionó, Karofsky aprisionó al trinero entre sus brazos "¿A dónde planeabas ir?" pregunto e irrumpió de nuevo en su interior "ah…bruto ¡me duele!" se quejo el pelinegro, Kurt miro sin saber que hacer, solo estuvo hay con los ojos bien abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso asta que Dave le dirigió la palabra "¿te sientes listo? ¿Podrías recostarte?" Pregunto Dave al ojiverde con amabilidad, sin duda era más atento con el castaño que con Anderson.

Se dio por sentado que Dave deseaba pasar al siguiente *nivel*, eso fue lo que capto Kurt, lentamente se echo hacia atrás dejando su espalda en el frio suelo por segunda ves en aquella tarde, por mas que atentara evadir la pena, era imposible, vio el techo para evitar mirar a los otros dos, separo las piernas dejándolas un poco flexionadas, no quedaba mas que esperar, ya se había cansado de dar vueltas en su mente a la razón que podría existir para que los tres hicieran aquello, solo pedía que Karofsky no fuera cruel con Blaine.

Su piel morena comenzó a arder cuando vio a Kurt tomar lugar en el suelo, le paresia tan sexy, no se atrevía a pensarlo directamente pero sabia lo que se acercaba, de verdad que Hummel lo atraía y todo paresia ser inevitable a esas alturas, quizá un trozo de el era un pervertido, después de todo el ser humano no es realmente bueno, algunos suspiros se escapaban de su garganta, se adapto rápido a los dedo que el jugador usaba para atormentarlo, inclusive sus caderas, en un movimiento involuntario, se empujaban hacia ese par de dodos. Probablemente Dave se percató de que le gustaba pues tras retirar los dedos de su interior lo lanzo sobre Kurt, el y Blaine quedaron cara a cara, ambos tan rojos como cerezas y con expresiones tontas y tímidas, ambas miradas se centraron una en la otra, Kurt sonrió de manera tan hermosa que el moreno lo olvido todo. De improviso el ojimiel cerro los ojos apretando los parpados, Dave estaba tras el y había alcanzado su erección para estimularlo, era demasiado para el trinero y se abrazo a Kurt quien le acariciaba el cabello con ternura

Él; quien quería tomar cartas en el asunto, aunque se sentía todo un pervertido, no tenia manera de cambiar el hecho de que tener a los dos lo inquietaba demasiado, por así decirlo. Aunque no lo pareciera, comparado con lo brusco que era, estaba tratando de ser delicado, buscaba la manera de que el pelinegro no la pasara *tan* mal "relájate o te dolerá mas halla del alma" le recomendó y con la mano libre se ayudo a sostener su hombría contra el moreno, empujo nuevamente sin entrar, Blaine pareció dar un brinco del susto y le temblaron las piernas, Dave percibió eso como dulce. Necesitó empujar mas firme, el hobbit estaba nervioso y su cuerpo oponía resistencia al intento de entrar de Karofsky, logro invadirlo lentamente, dolía un poco por lo estrecho que estaba pero sabía que en nada se comparaba al dolor que sentía el ojimiel.

El ojiverde miraba los ojos cristalizados de y la expresión dolida en el rostro de Blaine, tenia presente cuanto podía llegar a doler, le acariciaba el rostro y lo besaba a intervalos "solo relájate o continuara lastimando" le susurro al oído para después morder sus labios. Dave estaba dentro por completo, en su intento por ser dulce con él esparcía besos a lo largo de sus hombros, unos cuantos en la nuca y le pasaba una mano por toda la espalda "tu piel es suave" soltó Karofsky cerca del oído de Blaine. Se dio el permiso de iniciar in suave vaivén en el interior del moreno "y tus gestos son muy sexys" dijo Kurt que leía en el rostro de Blaine que el dolor disminuía y el dolor ya participaba en esa agradable mezcla de sensaciones. Paulatinamente el pelinegro se acoplaba, no se podía describir lo que sentía, aunque el dolor no se esfumaba del todo ahora también había algo que se sentía rico, estrangulaba a Kurt entre sus brazos y gemía contantemente, plantaba firme las rodillas en el suelo y echaba las caderas hacia atrás para obtener mas por parte de Dave, este se movía con mas fuerza.

Hummel respiraba agitado, la vos de Blaine le retumbaba en los tímpanos estimulándolo y haciéndolo necesitar *atención* "por… por favor" pidió con voz aguda, Dave paro al instante, se había olvidado de lo mas importante; su niño. Le mordió el cuello al moreno "anda… has lo que deseabas, llego tu hora" hablo muy bajo mientras marcaba a piel del ojimiel. El trinero, aturdido por todo lo que ocurría, intento moverse pero fue difícil ya que Dave seguía dentro, como pudo se apoyo contra Kurt y este que necesitaba demasiado de él, acomodo las caderas en un ángulo favorable, fue Karofsky quien empujo al moreno ayudándole a unirse al cuerpo del ojiverde, el menor se arqueo ante el dolor pero no hubo quejas de su parte, solo un par de lágrimas. Kurt arañó la espalda de Blaine, el apretaba los dientes, Dave era cuidadoso, además podía acariciarles las piernas a ambos y eso le gustaba.

Todo se torno un mar de delicadas caricias, besos unos suaves y otros intensos, suspiros entrecortados, tres almas unidas que dejaban atrás sus diferencias por un momento, en esos instantes ninguno valía mas o menos que el otro, no había celos estorbando ni se sentían solos, eran tres cuerpos bien comunicados mediante el tacto sin necesidad de las palabras y mentes que se comprendían atreves de miradas.


	10. Perdoname 10

CAPITULO 10

La ventana que había quedado entreabierta permitía que algo de aire fresco se colara en la habitación, las cortinas se agitaban con suavidad gracias a el, la noche era mas oscura de lo normal pues a la luna la cubrían unas densas nubes, para compensar, tres velas aromáticas habían sido colocadas en diferentes zonas del cuarto y sus flamas que danzaban al compas del viento iluminaban con una dulce luz cobriza, el silencio era absoluto, sin duda reinaba la paz después de la tormenta, aun era posible oler los rastros de pasión en el aire. Tres siluetas se dibujaban en la cama gracias a la tenue luz de las velas y sus respiraciones eran apacibles.

Su propio cabello callo sobre su rostro incomodándolo, Kurt abrió los ojos, lo primero que cruzo su vista fue el techo, se tallo los ojos, le costaba tanto manteneros abiertos debido a la pereza, su mente se hallaba en blanco, no pensaba o recordaba nada asta que Dave, a su derecha, se giro para abrazarlo, el ojiverde sonrió con dulzura al ver al gigante dormido, esta tan enamorado de el que no lo resistió y se acerca hasta sus labios y los beso apenas en un roce "te amo Dave" dijo tan quedo que ni ante el silencio de la noche fue claramente audible, se acurruco contra el pecho de Karofsky pero algo le erizo a piel, era un ruido a su espaldas, no fue necesario que volteara para saber de que se trataba, lo reconoció al instante, era Blaine, el castaño suspiro, no se atrevería a decir que *aquello* fuera correcto pero lo hacia sentirse extrañamente feliz, dio la vuelta y topo a su izquierda con la espalda de Blaine, sonrió como tonto enamorado, era esa cara que te hace parecer un idiota sonriendo hacia la nada pues callo en la cuenta de que estaba recostado entre los dos hombres que mas amaba, pego su espalda propia al torso de Dave al momento que acariciaba sutilmente la del pelinegro únicamente con la yema de los dedos "también a ti te amo Blaine" cerraba los ojos para perderse entre sueños una vez mas cuando el ojimiel se movió alejándose de su toque, el movimiento fue rudo y rápido, claramente el moreno no se encontraba dormido ni quería ser tocado por Kurt.

"¿estas despierto Blaine?" Hummel quería saber la razón que hiso al otro alejarse, aun tenia a la vista solo su angosta espalda "¿eres serio cuando pretendes que duerma con *el* en la misma cama?" el castaño dedujo que Blaine hablaba de Dave, el tomo que Anderson uso era de molestia, Kurt se encogió contra el cuerpo del jugador, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, ese escalofrió que todos hemos sentido y nombramos mal presentimiento pues no estaba adaptado aun un Blaine que no sonreía. Tomo algo justamente de ese coraje que el mismo moreno le había recetado hace tiempo ya, se libero de los brazos fuertes y protectores de Dave y fue a por Blaine, los dividían solo centímetros, la cama no era muy grande, roso su cuerpo con el del pelinegro, recargo sutilmente las palmas en la espalda morena y beso suavemente "el no es tan malo, bueno… cuando menos puedes dormir tranquilo de noche, no te comerá, almito que me ah mordido entre sueños pero solo eso" Blaine arqueo la ceja por el detalle final y volteo para ver a Kurt "¿te a mordido?" no sabia si reír o llorar "no sucede muy a menudo" aseguro el castaño sonriendo de forma tal que paresia que aquello fuera de lo mas normal.

Abandono la cama medio envuelto en una sabana blanca, el objetivo era ir asta la cocina y buscar su uniforme "hice mal al intentar convencerte… debí alejarme en cuando tupe que tenias novio" no era fácil reconocer en su rostro si se trataba de enojo o tristeza lo que le corría en la sangre pero lo mas factible es que fueran ambos, su cuerpo instintivo le suplicaba entrar de nuevo en la cama, abrazar a Kurt y dormir asta la mañana siguiente, su corazón, ese órgano tan sensible estaba dolido y lastimado así que solo suplicaba amor pero la mas peligrosa, su mente mas bien orgullosa solo acreditaba el que había sido humillado "adiós Kurt" su despedida sonó tan solida, no significo *asta luego* era un *adiós* bien consolidado, salió de la habitación a oscuras arrastrando la sabana debido a lo bajito que era, con suerte no moriría en las escaleras ocasionado por la falta de luz o al pisar la tela tras la que ocultaba su denudes.

Kurt se perdió un poco mirándolo, la espalda desnuda y los risos despeinados de Blaine lo hechizaron, sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo de tener pensamientos impuros "¡no Blaine, no te vallas!" apenas dijo aquello intento saltar a Dave pero su movimiento fue equivocado y callo como costal al suelo, el sonido que genero al caer despertó a Karofsky quien ya no percibió al moreno en la habitación solo a su angelito en el piso "¿Kurt, estas bien? ¿Qué haces ahí?" el mayor tomo su chamarra del equipo y se la puso sobre los hombros al ojiverde, el ya traía pantalón puesto, jamás se lo quito "Blaine… se va y muy molesto" se abrasó a su novio tras confesar lo que le afligía. El jugador le sobo la espalda pero rodo los ojos "¿solo es eso?" que incomodo resultaba todo esto para Dave mas había alcanzado un punto en el que Hummel representaba todo, ya no era capas de negársele, estaba mas ciego que una lombriz y al mismo tiempo lo hacia ver mas luz que si mirara el sol de frente, de decirle el ojiverde *salta* el solo preguntaría *¿Qué tan alto?*suspiro fastidiado "y halla voy" dejo al menor, se puso en pie y fue en búsqueda del moreno.

Abajo, Blaine recolecto su ropa y se abotonaba la camisa, en cuando estuviera del todo vestido se marcharía, Dave llego asta el por atrás, lo levanto del suelo con facilidad y lo echo al sofá "a ver chaparro" si había algo en Blaine que le gusto a Karofsky fue lo bajito y ligero que era "tu no te vas de aquí hasta que él esté tranquilo" señalo a Kurt que aparecía en el marco de la puerta.

Si Karofsky estaba en plan de retenerlo el pelinegro supo que no tenia caso oponerse. No lograría escapar, se acomodo en el sofá y cruzo los brazos, los miraba acusantes, aguardaba a ver que argumentos tenían, tarde o temprano tendrían que dejarlo ir.

Era el turno para hablar de Hummel y no sabia que decir, ni siquiera sabía que quería, no solo el, los tres en aquella sala no sabían realmente lo que querían, Blaine miraba indiferente, Dave paresia estar molesto y Kurt jugaba con sus dedos muy nervioso "antes que nada… Dave, te debo una disculpa por lo que sucedió con Blaine…" el mayor lo interrumpió "¿y que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto aun celoso y con el afán de hacerlo sentir culpable que bien merecido se lo tenia "oh Dave… tu me entiendes, por favor no me hagas decirlo" Karofsky desvió la mirada no muy satisfecho y Hummel prosiguió "Blaine, perdona si te ofendimos, nosotros no…" en esta ocasión quien lo interrumpía fue el moreno "no me ofendieron… me destrozaron" Tanto Dave como Kurt lo miraron sorprendidos "ambos se divirtieron a costa de la necesidad que tenia yo de ti… ustedes… ustedes tienen algo especial…" a cada palabra se alteraba un poco mas y su vos se quebraba "…yo solo les serví de entretenimiento" se puso de pie esperanzado a poder marcharse y camino en dirección a la puerta "no te vallas" pidió el ojiverde y fue la gota que derramo el vaso ""¡¿y a que me quedo?" se podría jurar que Blaine estaba por reventar en llanto, fue entonces que lo menos esperado sucedió, Dave hablo "tienes toda la razón, Kurt y yo tenemos algo muy especial" palmeo la espalda de su niño para darle apoyo pues como era típico en el también estaba al borde de las lagrimas "pero si tu quieres quedarte… podríamos compartirte un trocito de esto tan especial" el pelinegro escucho todo aquello y miro incrédulo a Kurt "te lo dije… el no es tan malo" contesto el ojiverde intentando sonreír "entonces… ¿te quedas?" inquirió el mismo Kurt intentando concluir ese episodio. Blaine guardo silencio un largo lapso de tiempo durante el cual probablemente inspecciono los pros y contras de lo que le proponían "se que me voy a arrepentir mas tarde" no dijo mas y regreso al sofá, se sentó cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, Kurt voló asta el y lo abrazo "veras como no te arrepientes" dijo contento y muy seguro "jajá lo mas probable es que si se arrepienta" bromeo Karofsky saliendo de la sala "¿Qué tal si volvemos a la cama?… aun tengo sueno" subió los escalones hacia el segundo piso seguido por los otros dos en total silencio. Por mas frio que hiciera en el exterior, ellos pasarían una noche muy cálida.


	11. Perdóname 11

Los rayos del sol eran potentes, era un día caluroso, pero se trataba de un calor agradable, siempre y cuando no se durara mucho tiempo estático y bajo el sol, Kurt lucía una piel brillante y plásticosa, debido a la fuerza del sol Dave lo había untado con una cantidad exagerada de bloqueador, según el *con un moreno le bastaba*. El ojiverde saltaba de aparador en aparador, asemejaba a una abeja polinizando flores, buscaba una bufanda que combinara con una gorra que compro unas tiendas antes, Karofsky lo miraba sin una expresión clara en el rostro, aunque no lo exteriorizara muy en el fondo disfrutaba de verlo así de emocionado, que lastima que se debiera a algo tonto y superfluo como lo era la ropa. Mas a la derecha, casi a orillas de la acera, caminaba Anderson, con los brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, parecía acompañarlos más a la fuerza que por ganas.

"Kurt… ya nos has hecho perder bastante tiempo" le advirtió Dave, no porque le molestara, inclusive le encontraba ya gusto a llevarlo de compras, el detalle era que el motivo de la salida no era volver a casa lleno hasta el cuello de cajas de zapatos y bolsas de ropa, sino que ayudar al moreno a adaptarse mejor y hallar su lugar en la relación. El día anterior se discutieron las posibilidades, el jugador pidió ir al gotcha, Blaine ofreció una disco, pero el que se impuso fue Kurt, insistió o mejor dicho; se aferró a que visitaran una nevería muy rosa donde solo se vendían helados y yogurt natural. Al pelinegro le dio igual pues si tenía agrado por la nieve de yogurt, a Dave casi le da una embolia del disgusto, ni le gustaba el yogurt natural ni le parecía entretenido… bueno, cuando menos había wi-fi en el lugar, cargaría con su PSP y algunos juegos para pasar el rato en tanto que los otros dos de seguro hablaban de unicornios, arcoíris y una que otra cosa de gais.

"¡Anda, ven acá!" dijo Dave y jalo al menor separándolo de sus amados aparadores y lo abrazo del cuello "pero aun no tengo algo que combine con el gorro que me compraste" se quejó Kurt y puso ambos manos en el brazo que rodeaba su cuello, se dignó a frenar la búsqueda y caminar a la par con sus ¿novios?, el ojimiel miro encelado, no con rencor, solo celos naturales pero que le laceraban el alma "quita esa cara, que de por si estas feo" bromeo Karofsky y le ofreció su brazo "deja de hacer berrinche" le pidió más amable, Blaine se sonrojo, desvió la mirada y a ciegas busco el brazo de Dave para sujetarse de él, siempre se imaginó que alguien se aferraría a su brazo, pero ¿sujetar el brazo de alguien? eso no estaba estipulado en su contrato, provocaba en él una sensación extraña pero no molesta, pasos más delante recargo la cabeza contra el brazo del jugador pues el hombro no estaba a su alcance.

"¡Ahí esta! Por fin hemos llegado, las botas me matan" chillo Kurt feliz de alcanzar la meta "fuiste tú el que dijo *vamos a pie para mirar las tiendas, bajar peso y pasar más tiempo de calidad juntos*" dijo Dave con una vocecita que de acuerdo a él era la perfecta imitación del menor "así que no te quejes" soltó más bien regañando al ojiverde "no me quejo es solo que… que… ¡así no es mi voz! ¡Yo no sueno así!" lo último lo dijo molesto y con un puchero en la cara "je… si se parece un poquito a tu voz" el de risos negros se unió a la charla riendo un poco. Hummel llevaba días sin verle una sonrisa al moreno y justo ahora lo miraba con una muy grande.

Dave abrió la puerta y les permitió ingresar primero, Kurt entro directamente a buscar una mesa, le cedió el paso a Blaine para que este se sentara y en seguida tomo lugar él, el espacio era para cuatro personas por lo cual aún cabria Karofsky, aun así el futbolista se mantuvo de pie "¿Qué van a pedir?" les pregunto, el iría por la orden "lo que sea mientras este frio" dijo Kurt quien sufría más por el calor, prefería la alta temperatura a quitarse su maravilloso chaleco carísimo y de diseñador "un helado, el sabor me es indiferente mientras tenga gomitas en forma de ositos, mermelada de fresa, lunetas, crema batida, chispitas de chocolate, chispas de colores también, pasas, varias cerezas y una galletita" pidió Blaine, Dave arqueo una ceja y Kurt volteo a ver incrédulo pero nadie dijo nada, el moreno sonrió como menso por la imagen del helado perfecto que se formó en su cabeza "…ok… voy a comprar los helados, no tardo" Karofsky fue a esperar su turno para ser atendido. "¿ves cómo es divertido salir los tres juntos?" el ojiverde estrujo las manos del pelinegro entre las suyas "pues si… supongo" Blaine no estaba 100% satisfecho pero tampoco estaba tan inconforme como en los primeros días, lo que tardaría demasiado en desvanecerse seria la sensación de exclusión que lo invadía, se sentía solamente la mal tercia, no disfrutaba esa sensación pero a la misma vez no deseaba alejarse, en ocasiones se formaba un enorme nudo en su cabeza. Kurt hacia todo lo posible por que Anderson se acoplara y sabía que Dave daba todo de su parte por ayudar con ello pero la barrera que el ojimiel levanto era firme y muy alta.

Dave por fin volvía a ellos, había tenido una idea para formar más unidad, no pidió helados individuales, en su lugar pidió una presentación enorme, ni entre los tres habría posibilidad de terminarlo, dejo el gran tazón sobre la mesa, Kurt lo miro impresionado, el por mucho comería tres o cuatro bocados "¿no te parece un tamaño algo exagerado?" Pregunto el ojiverde "es perfecto" soltó Blaine, su rostro se ilumino y se le hizo agua a la boca. Karofsky los empujo para sentarse, casi derribo al pelinegro en el otro extremo, la atención fue molestar ya que en realidad los tres cabían a la perfección. El primero en meter su cuchara fue el pelinegro, cogió una cantidad generosa y se aseguró de que incluyera muchas chispas de chocolate, se llevó todo aquello a la boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza "¡mi cerebro!" el frio había ido más allá de su boca, invadiendo su cabeza, los otros dos chicos rieron por la expresión graciosa en la cara del moreno "se más cuidadoso" le pidió Kurt que tomaba un poco de helado en su cuchara y lo lleva a la boca de Dave. Mientras aceptaba lo que Kurt le ofrecía, Karofsky noto como el de cabello negro parecía encogerse, esto ya es mucho decir tomando en cuenta lo bajito que era, golpeo con suavidad la pierna de Hummel por debajo de la mesa, con la mirada le señalo a Blaine; tanto Kurt como Dave lo habían discutido, llegaron al acuerdo de que debían ser muy equitativos para prevenir celos ¿trió precavido, vale por seis? El ojiverde había absorbido algunas cosas del jugador y tratando de distraer al pelinegro para que este no se deprimiese, tomo helado en cuchara de nuevo y se lo lanzo justo en una mejilla, el primero en reaccionar fue Dave, sonrió abiertamente con cierta malicia, pocas veces sonreía así, el jugador pensó que jamás vería algo tan genial como lo era una *nena* tirarle helado al rostro de *otra*, no por lo menos hasta que Blaine paso de molesto por el repentino ataque a risueño, cogió más del contenido del gran tazón, Kurt abrió grandes los ojos, anticipaba que el pelinegro pensaba vengarse y si, sin pensarlo dos veces el aun trinero lanzo el contraataque dándole al ojiverde también en una mejilla, Karofsky no cabía en si mismo de tanto regocijo, era como ver a dos chicas sexys luchar en lodo, se carcajeaba por como escurría helado en el rostro de ambos jóvenes, su risa era tal, al grado de generarle dolor en el estómago "¡no le veo la gracia!" Exclamo Hummel quien aparentaba estar muy molesto "¡JA…JAJAJA … yo… JAJAJA yo si se la veo!" aseguro el deportista sin parar la risa ni un instante. Mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con una servilleta, el ojimiel sonreía, el también le hallo la gracia, comenzaba a creer que sería entretenido salir con ellos cuando vio a Kurt recargar de nuevo su cuchara ¿no estaría pensando el castaño en…? "Kurt, no" pidió Blaine demasiado tarde, el fashonista había tirado el proyectil sabor chocolate y manchado la frente de Dave.

Hubo algo de silencio, la sonrisa que tanto costo sacarle al moreno se borró, Kurt paso saliva, ambos temblaron ligeramente, Dave no reía más, los miraba tan molesto que un tic se formó en su ojo derecho, el Apocalipsis se acercaba, en solo segundos los miro a ambos amenazadoramente, el ojimiel se preguntaba por qué lo miraba a él y señalo a Kurt "no me mires así, fue el, tú lo viste" Kurt se giró hacia Blaine "¡traidor!" el ojiverde no concebía que el trinero lo dejara morir solo "les mostrare que es divertido" juro Karofsky, los otros dos chicos no encontraron confort en esas palabras, echaron a huir en la dirección en que Blaine se encontraba pero solo este último lo logro, al castaño le frustro el escape el mismo Dave sujetándolo con una mano y con la otra tomo el tazón de helado y con él le improviso un *fresco* sombrero al menor, este quedo en shock por el frio en su cabeza "mi…mi cabello" sintió helado escurrir por su cabellera, su frente, sus oídos, su nuca, la cereza rodo por su nariz y cayó al suelo, se puso histérico no sabía qué hacer, el postre no tardaría en llegar hasta la vestimenta de diseñador. Ricitos oscuros había mirado perplejo hasta que Dave se puso en pie para dirigirse a él, el pelinegro rodeo una mesa para dejarla como barrera entre él y *el gigante enfurecido* "¡oh, vamos! Sé que podemos negociarlo" Blaine intento persuadirlo más Dave estaba firme, sin demasiado trabajo pesco al pequeñín y se lo echo al hombro en calidad de bulto. Ubicada justo al centro de la heladería se apreciaba el principal atractivo del establecimiento, una fuente que trabajaba con agua de un color rosa intenso aunque cristalina, Karofsky camino hasta ella "¡no Davesito, no lo hagas! ¡No deseas hacerlo, estas confundido! ¡Tú lo que tienes es sed!" Pidió Blaine como intento final antes de que lo dejara caer en el interior de la fuente, a su entrada el agua de la fuente se desbordo, el ojimiel cuido no beber agua, estaba completamente empapado, su pantalón que alguna vez fue blanco ahora era rosita y el frio le invadió de golpe el cuerpo. El extrinero llego a la fuente, ya sin el tazón en la cabeza pero el helado que se derretía le escurría por todos lados "¡oh dios, Blaine! Dame la mano, déjame ayudarte, dame la mano" se apoyó en el borde de la fuente y extendió el brazo con intención de tomar la mano dl moreno pero basto con un empujoncito cortesía del jugador para que Kurt se uniera a Blaine dentro de la fuente "¡mi chaleco!" por si fuera poco lo que le escurría por el rostro y el cabello, tendría que lidiar con que su chaleco azul celeste ya no era de ese color y ahora hacia juego con el pantalón rosa del moreno "eso…eso si es divertido" expreso Dave muy contento tras descargar su ira acumulada.

Nunca uno de los escuálidos empleados del local se atrevió a pedirle a Karofsky que se detuviera, el resto de la clientela se acercó a mirar pero el mismo saco a sus dos *novias* de la fuente y los llevo al baño "no lo puedo creer ¡mi chaleco! Espero que este colorante rosa salga con la lavada" rogaba Hummel lavándose el cabello con agua de la llave del lavamanos "yo dudo que el colorante salga, la verdad" Blaine quiso ser sincero, aunque el ojiverde hacia berrinche el pelinegro lucia feliz "ahora veo que no se le puede enseñar trucos nuevos a un perro viejo" dijo el castaño molesto "yo creo que si puedes, pero no por enseñarle trucos nuevos anulas los que ya se sabía" respondió el vocalista de los silbadores "si… tienes razón" confirmo Kurt ya más sereno y ambos le sonrieron a través del espejo a Dave, quien los observaba recargado contra la pared y les correspondió la sonrisa, en ese momento los tres supieron que aquello podía funcionar.


	12. Chapter 1105

Las sabanas estaban frescas, generaban una sensación agradable contra su piel tibia, era una mañana perfecta, no predominaba el frio o el calor sino un clima freso y templado, llovió durante la noche anterior, afuera todo se hallaba cubierto de rocío, el sol perdía intensidad tras algunas nubes que lo cubrían, siempre y cuando no lloviera de nuevo seria un día apto para salir sin el auto. Kurt se estiro entre la tela blanca, dio un bostezó de boca bien abierta, se trataba de uno de esos días en que la cama te reconforta tanto que no quieres salir de ella, pero el clima era tan bueno que sabes que seria un desperdicio si no aprovechas andar de paseo desde temprano hasta que el sol caiga. Se giro a su izquierda para abrazar y despertar a Blaine, solo toco su lugar vacio, no había escuchado roncar a Dave, de seguro tampoco se encontraba en la cama, lo busco con puro tacto, su mirada la centro en el techo, con la mano descubrió que el tampoco lo acompañaba "que raro…usualmente no despiertan hasta que yo rocío agua en sus rostros con mi atomizador para el cabello" si bien le extraño que madrugaran no le preocupo realmente. Desperezó su cuerpo y dejo la cama, se puso un par de pantuflas para dirigirse a la planta baja.

Una conversación se entablaba en la cocina, no fue difícil que reconociera las voces, solo podría tratarse de los otros dos chicos. Tuvo la ilusión de que despertaron tan temprano con la intención de prepararle el desayuno y quizá incluso llevárselo hasta la cama, eso seria tan dulce por parte de sus par de enamorados "Dave, Blaine… son un encanto" entro a la cocina con ese sueño romántico en la cabeza mas se topo con algo que no asemejaba en la mas mínimo a lo que Hummel se esperanzaba, era una escena completamente diferente y podría considerarse bizarra; Dave y Blaine, parados ante la estufa, ninguno portaba camisa, cada uno sostenía sobre el fuego de la estufa una sartén con una cantidad poco recomendada de aceite, cada uno se disponía a soltar tocino en su respectivo sartén.

"cof cof" el ojiverde tocio solo para captar su atención, cumplido ese cometido prosiguió con las averiguaciones "ah… ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo?" la expresión en su rostro dejaba claro que no le gustaba lo que veía. Dave respondió con un tono lleno de alegría, como un niño que saco 10 en matemáticas "¡competimos!" Kurt solo frunció el entrecejo pues no entendió "¡si! ¡Acabamos de inventar un nuevo deporte EXTREMO!"continuo Blaine con una de esas enormes sonrisas que tanto lo identifican, el castaño aun no lograba atar cabos y comprender de que hablaban "sean mas específicos…¿deporte EXTREMO?" pidió Hummel tambien poniendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra "así es, freír cosas sin camisa" preciso Karofsky y tanto el como el pelinegro sonrieron para el menor, Kurt se vio tentado a discutir pero se contuvo y solo dejo un suspiro escapar, ya estaba acostumbrado a las ideas raras que eran capaces de formular en unidad el pelinegro y el deportista, se sobo las sienes como si sufriera dolor de cabeza "no tengo a dos hombres..Tengo a dos niños" se dio la vuelta y salio de la cocina en busca de pomada para tratar las quemaduras en la piel, entonces escucho el sonido que hace el aceite al brincar y a los dos mayores pegar un grito en el cielo, el hermoso joven no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Quién ganaba ese juego?... ¿el que se quemara mas? ¿El que soportara freír más tocino? ¿El que gritara más fuerte? Si se basaban en esta última categoría para definir al ganador a Kurt le parecía un empate.

**Esto es solo como un relax para historia **


	13. Perdóname 12

**Es hora de darle un giro al asunto, pero no se asusten, todo acabara bien, lo prometo.**

La semana había transcurrido lenta y pesada, le faltaba dormir debidamente, hacia unos días que un despiadado dolor de cuello no paraba de atormentarlo, un poco mas y se volvía tan insoportable como una torticolis, un fuerte dolor de cabeza que ningún analgésico detenía lo acompañaba a sol y a sombra, claros síntomas de estrés, probablemente por que la vida de *gay declarado* que se decidió a tomar no resultaba sencilla, y no tan solo por la repartición social en Mckinley sino también por el echo de que Kurt y Blaine últimamente parecían dos señoritas a la mitad de su *periodo*, ante la mas minima de las provocaciones, como podría serlo desde beber un jugo ajeno hasta tomar una prenda de ropa que no te pertenecía, llevaba al ojiverde y al pelinegro a estallar y convertir algo tan simple como haberse puesto por casualidad una camisa del mismo color en una lucha sangrienta por quien debía ir y cambiarla. Englobando todo lo anterior, Dave había entrado en un estado de estrés e irritabilidad desmesurados, comprobando así que ver en la escuela a una persona no es lo mismo que levantarte, desayunar, comer, cenar y dormir con ella para repetir justo lo mismo el día siguiente.

Ahí estaba, a un paso de entrar en la sala, escuchando como Kurt y Blaine se lanzaban insultos muy rosas, por lo que Dave lograba entender peleaban por la pertenencia de una bufanda tejida multicolor, *bien maricosa* en el idioma Karofskyano. Ninguno quería soltarla, cada uno afirmaba ser el dueño, Dave se froto las sienes, aquel barullo no ayudaba en nada para apaciguar su dolor de cabeza, la cual paresia querer estallar, la pelea le resultaba de los mas absurda y decenas similares a esa se venían repitiendo desde días atrás, lo que resultaba triste era que de alguna manera lograban inmiscuir al jugador en ella, poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared, resultaba tan injusto que lo obligaran a elegir, si se decidía a apoyar a uno le llovían reproches de otro y si optaba por mantenerse neutro se lo tragaban de coraje entre ambos, en resumen; acababan por desquitarse con el y el solo correspondía con silencio, para cuando la disputa alcanzaba su fin, Kurt y Blaine se adoraban de nuevo, nada paresia haber pasado en ellos pero dejaban a un Dave dolido con el rabo entre las patas tras haber pagado una cuenta de algo que el no se comió.

"¡¿verdad que es mía!" el castaño camino hasta Karofsky sosteniendo un extremo de la bufanda arrastrando con ella a Blaine pues ninguno la soltaría "¡no es verdad, Kurt! Dave me la regalo" protesto el moreno "¿cierto Dave? díselo" ordeno Blaine "¡que me la regalo a mi!" dijo en tono mas alto Kurt ya un poco frustrado, Dave solo se echaba hacia atrás sin saber que decir, estaba deseando huir pero fue acorralado contra un pared "ah…miren…no se de quien sea eso…le di una a cada uno ¿Cómo saber de quien es esa?" el jugador era pésimo en la selección de regalos así que cuando Kurt reacciono bien ante el obsequio le compro lo mismo al pelinegro, por lo menos a el le pareció algo muy practico y sin embargo los otros dos lo miraban como si hubiera cometido el peor y mas ruin crimen del mundo "¡¿nos regalaste lo mismo? Reclamaron en coro, Dave supo entonces que su ira se volcaría sobre el "no fue de mala fe…yo…yo solo" tartamudeaba un poco y es que o se portaba sumiso o los mataba, no había términos medios en el "¿pero en que pensabas?" "¡que idea tan brillante!" "¿a quien se le ocurre semejante barbaridad?" con tanto comentario irónico e hiriente ¿Cómo no deprimirse? Hummel y Anderson contaban con una autoestima adecuada pero la de Karofsky era algo baja e insegura, esos comentarios tomaban el triple de fuerza, los miraba entre dolido y molesto, apretaba ligeramente los puños "¿a cuerpo grande poco cerebro?" Kurt no midió sus palabras y de inmediato se arrepintió, ni Blaine pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido.

No perdonaría aquello, pensó que los días en que el trinero y el tenor lo miraban como un grandulón bruto y agresivo habían terminado, podía estar seguro ahora de que no era así, empujo muy ligeramente a ambos para abrirse paso "ya cállense" no había mas dolor en la mirada del grandote, solo enojo, habían pasado la raya de su tolerancia, los otros pudieron percibirlo y tenían la impresión de que se avecinaba una tormenta "me tienen harto, no tengo la necesidad de quedarme a lidiar con sus insultos y complejo de superioridad" se movió hasta el recibidor y tomo su chamarra "si no son capaces de verme de una forma diferente…no tengo nada que hacer aquí" a cierto grado lucia sereno, se coloco la chamarra y cogió sus llaves "veo que desde el inicio fui yo quien estuvo de mas, jamás debí interferir…nunca debí creer en ustedes" de verdad que sentía lo que decía, cuando jamás se tuvo nada no duele, pero cuando se ha ganado tanto, si duele perderlo todo.

Kurt se sintió pésimo, son el tipo de cosas que suceden si hablas estando molesto y no lo piensas dos veces antes de abrir tu gran bocota, quiso disculparse de inmediato y suplicarle a Dave que se quedara cuando lo vio abrir la puerta, pero Blaine lo detuvo, la puerta se azoto al cerrarse y la figura de Karofsky desapareció tras ella "¿Por qué no me dejaste detenerlo?" pregunto el castaño a una corta distancia de llorar y sosteniéndose del ojimiel "esta molesto... lo único que vamos a lograr es irritarlo mas, vamos a dejarlo desintoxicarse de esto y cuando las cosas se calmen iremos los dos juntos a buscarlo" propuso Blaine y sus palabras sonaban lógicas, la idea sonaba factible, el moreno abrazo a Kurt a modo de consuelo, trataba de verse fuerte, a el también le angustiaba la ausencia de Dave "todo va a salir bien" prometió el pelinegro añorando que fuera de ese modo.

Los días posteriores asemejaron meses para Karofsky, se adapto a la vida que compartía Hummel y Anderson, a su constante compañía y raras manías de cada individuo, estar de regreso en casa de sus padres lo desorientaba, no entendía en que momento los videojuegos dejaron de ser divertidos, por que su cuarto parecía tan vacio si solo se había llevado su ropa y un par de cosillas al departamento en que vivía con su par de "novias", ¡como le gustaba llamarles de esa forma! No comprendía tampoco por que el aire estaba tan viciado aun con la ventana abierta, no se trataba de otra cosa más que la desesperación y la intensa necesidad de ver al narizón y al enano. Era domingo por la tarde, el lunes, quisiera o no, se cruzaría con Kurt en la escuela y que caería rendido a sus pies besando sus finas y lustrosas botas caras de una marca que el no podía siquiera pronunciar, resoplo molesto al pensarlo, pero h asta que ese momento llegara debía distraerse con algo. Paseaba entre los estantes de una gran tienda de discos, habrían transcurrido unos veinte minutos desde que empezó la búsqueda del álbum para estar al corriente de su banda favorita, por mas que escarbaba entre disco y disco del estante, no daba con el que deseaba, comenzaba a disgustarse y estaba por abandonar el local en el momento en que alguien lo llamo, vio de quien se trataba, era un joven tan atractivo que al instante capto toda su atención, de buena estatura pero que no alcanzaba al jugador, a Dave le pareció jamás haber visto unos ojos azules tan intensos y radiantes, tenia un físico que le paresia sexy y una cabellera rubia bien risada. El deportista de Mckenly sonrió como estúpido y se le quedo mirando embelesado como Homero Simpson a una Dona rellena, por lo menos así de apetecible hallo Dave al joven frente a el. Con tan poco discreción, el chico que por el gafete en su suéter parecía ser empleado de la tienda, lo noto, se lo estaban tragando con solo la mirada "¿hay algo en que te pueda ayudar?" pregunto ya por fin el rubio con una clara expresión en el rostro de que se tragaba la risa, Dave deseó ser tragado por la tierra en ese preciso instante ¿de cuando a acá desvestía a otros varones con la mirada? "am…de hecho si…" se fijo rápidamente en el nombre que venía escrito en el gafete del rubio "Jeremiah, ahí un disco que logro encontrar ¿puedes asesorarme?" Karofsky quería su disco tanto como seguir paseando la vista sobre el otro joven quien ahora le mostraba una risa encantadora, fue la primera ves, después de su discusión con el trinero y el ojiverde, que se sintió tranquilo "claro, sígueme, revisare directamente en el catalogo del sistema si lo tengo en existencia" antes de que el de cabellera rubia se dirigiera al mostrador el jugador creyó ver en el una sonrisa algo diferente, no quiso creerlo al inicio pero así parecía ser, el entró, le sonrió coqueteándole, mientras seguía al rubio hacia el mostrador que estaba ubicado mas al fondo de la tienda Dave juraba que el muñeco jugaba en su mismo equipo y se daría a la tarea de descubrirlo.

**Les dejo un dibujo por si gusta verlo **

.com/gallery/#/d4dcylb


	14. Perdóname 13

PERDONAME 13

El disco no parecía estar, se cercioró checando cada catalogo dos veces pero no aparecía, sin descuidar la búsqueda miraba a Dave de vez en cuando, estaba por golpearse la cabeza contra el mostrador al no ser capaz de resistirse a las miradas y sonrisas que el otro joven le ofrecía. Lo encontraba atractivo, le gustaban los hombres fuertes y grandes y en definitiva ese cliente lo era, le llenaba el ojo, no como el pequeño cantante de Dalton, por Blaine sentía aprecio, llego incluso a llamar su atención, era solo que el rubio necesitaba unos centímetros mas de amor "hmmmm….la mala noticia es que no lo tengo en existencia en la tienda" dijo un tanto desanimado "pero…si lo pagas por adelantado puedo encargarlo y estará aquí en tres o cinco días" sonreía poniendo la cortesía y educación como pretexto cuando en realidad todo lo que deseaba era agradarle al jugador.

"¡Por supuesto! ¿Cuánto te debería?" saco al instante su cartera del bolcillo trasero del pantalón, caminando dos cuadras mas al sur encontraría otra tienda de discos donde de seguro lo tendrían, pero era aquello el perfecto pretexto para regresar y deleitarse la pupila de nueva cuenta "veintiuno con cincuenta, por favor" contesto Jeremiah y tomo enseguida el dinero de la mano de Karofsky, se aseguro de rozar sus dedos con la mano de Dave y este ponía cara de tonto ante esas insinuaciones. El toqueteo y demás juegos debió llegar a su fin cuando la transacción fue terminada "fue un placer atenderte, ya solo tomare sus datos y podrá retirarse" comento el rubio sacando un bolígrafo y una especie de recibo, el jugador espero paciente a ser cuestionado "su nombre completo" comenzó el rubio "David Ryan Karofsky" respondió y una lluvia de pregustas se le vino encima "numero telefónico, por favor" "¿celular o fijo?" "ambos, de preferencia" "ah…es 36015480 y 3310823021" "correo electrónico" "claro, osito_cariñosito" "Twitter" pidió Jeremiah y al jugador la extraño un poco "Dave111…" "Facebook" Dave sin mas alzo una ceja "¿necesitas toda esa información?" "políticas de la empresa" contesto secamente el empleado de la tienda.

En tanto el otro terminaba de apuntar los datos recabados, el castaño estaba que se le colgaba de una pierna como niño chiquito pues no quería marcharse, montaría una casa de acampar en el centro del lugar y encendería una fogata con discos de High school musical, se quedaría a vivir ahí para ver a Jeremiah y comería de lo que robara de las valijas de los clientes, estaba decidido que no pondría un pie fuera de ese establecimiento, arreglaba los últimos detalles de aquel plan sumamente extremista cuando otro empleado paso tras el ojiazul palmeándole la espalda "Jere, en diez minutos es tu turno para comer" el rubio lo miro desinteresado "no podre ir a comer, olvide mi cartera en casa, así que puede ir otro" el de ojos cafés escuchaba atento, era su oportunidad de atacar, ahora o nunca se dijo a si mismo, ser cobarde no le funciono antes ¿por qué funcionaria ahora? "yo te invito" soltó nervioso tan golpeado que sorprendió al rubio quien se le quedo viendo atónitos por unos instantes, a continuación sonrió coqueto "¿eso es una cita?" cuestiono Jere tan lento que casi deletreaba las palabras, Karofsky sobre reaccionó poniéndose algo histérico y ansioso, era como ver al tren venir a ti y haberte apendejado tanto que no atinas a salir de las vías "ah…bueno; no, digo ¡si! jejeje…" destilaba vergüenza y estaba colorado, a ricitos de oro le pareció extraño, aun así reviso que no hubiera testigos mirando, hablo un poco mas bajo de lo normal "en el bar de la 5ta y Redfiel… te veo ahí en unos diez minutos" le puso el recibo en la mano rozando otra vez sus dedos con los de el, se dio la vuelta quitado de la pena abandonando el mostrador...y a Dave.

Al jugador le tomo aun un par de segundos reaccionar, sacudió la cabeza, se dirigió a la salida un tanto aturdido por todo lo que le invadía la cabeza; preguntas, fantasías, anhelos, discos y lentes a su paso, una pobre niña que no entro en el rango de visión de Karofsky fue arrollada y el castaño ni siquiera lo noto. Al salir rodeo la manzana, que por cierto era demasiado larga, el bar se ubicaba en las calles a espalda de la tienda de discos, caminaba a pasos largos y rápido, se pasaba una mano por el cabello como peinándolo, moría de emoción, el corazón le latía fuerte, cuando llego a la puerta del bar busco al rubio en los alrededores, Jeremiah no aparecía por lo que tuvo tiempo de aclarar su mente, lo más probable era que amaba a su par de *lloronas*, lo que el rubio provocaba era sanar su autoestima tan dañada, saber que tenia la posibilidad de atraer a mas chicos le daba más seguridad y cariño hacia el mismo. Perdió la mirada en el piso, no porque viera los chicles pegados en el, meditaba todo aquello, lo trajo a la realidad un ligero toque en el hombro, se topo con esos hermosos ojos azules, el rubio lo miraba muy de cerca, alcanzaba a percibir su aroma, casi era capaz de sentir su cuerpo, contuvo el deseo de abrazarlo "¿todo bien? Tenias cara de estar en otro mundo" bromeo el más bajo y se encamino a la entrada "anda, no tengo todo el día" Dave apenas pudo restablecerse y entrar tras él. Jeremiah era veloz, ya estaba sentado conversando con un mesero, al parecer ya estaba dando su orden, el jugador se apuro a tomar lugar en la mesa y pidió una hamburguesa, el primero en hablar cuando el mesero se retiro fue el rubio "ah…Dave ¿cierto?... dime, ¿acostumbras a invitar la comida a cualquier desconocido?" Lo miraba con cierta grandeza "no, no, para nada" replico nervioso "¡oh! ¿soy un afortunado entonces?" el chico de melena risada calculaba a Dave, le estaba tomando la medida, le había gustado, se acercaba al tipo de hombre que el deseaba, no como el pelinegro, no podía decir que jamás le gusto Blaine pero era demasiado caballeroso y formal para su agrado y era menor de edad "si, digamos que corriste con suerte" dijo Karofsky y se miraron fijamente, el ojiazul alzo ambas cejas, su acompañante había cambiado de actitud repentinamente, ahora era capaz de sostenerle la mirada, no era tan manipulable como lucia, supuso que la timidez del hombre al otro lado de la mesa tenía un límite, interesante.

Cruzo los brazos en su asiento, no dejaba de probarlo con la mirada, se convenció de que no le serviría aturdirse y ser cohibido, se hacía ver como tonto, el güero lucia astuto, debería serlo el también "deberíamos conversar en lo que traen la comida" ofreció el rubio "claro" respondió el otro y busco rápidamente un tema ligero de conversación "¿llevas mucho tiempo trabajando en ese lugar?" en efecto comenzó con algo simple "relativamente…la verdad trabajaba en GAP hasta hace poco" junto con lo dicho puso cara de incomodidad "¿GAP? ¿Por qué lo dejaste? Me parece un buen lugar" el jugador sintió curiosidad "no lo deje, me despidieron" resoplo a estallar de molesto acrecentando la curiosidad de Karofsky "¡¿oh si? ¿Qué sucedió?" **Podía** apostar a que le contaría todo, el ojiazul no ocultaba cuanto deseaba sacar toda su incomodidad a pasear "¡arg! Pues yo era un trabajador feliz de GAP, que vestía muuuuy bien gracias a sus descuentos para empleados hasta que un sujeto tubo la brillante idea de declararme sus "sentimiento" mediante una canción que interpreto al lado de su escolta vestida con uniforma gay… logrando que me despidieran" Dave puso cara de quien vio al mismo diablo desde que escucho la palabra *canción* y la transformó en cara de *shit* ante lo de *uniforme gay* "de casualidad… ¿no es un tipo como de un metro de estatura, piel morena, cabellera negra, con una sonrisa mas macabra que la del Wason?" el pobre Jeremiah se sorprendió "¿lo… lo conoces?" pregunto "no, no lo conozco…lo acabo de inventar ¿acerté?" disimulo el grandote "jajaja ¡si! Justo así es…pero no niego que canta bien" Le causo bastante risa "jajaja ¿en serio? Je…que cosas" le siguió la corriente al otro "¡si! Necesitaba un banquito para alcanzar las alacenas" las risas siguieron "¡no, no! Lo necesitaba hasta para lavarse los dientes" ambos reían al grado que la gente a su alrededor los miraba. Por mas que Dave se burlara siempre de la estatura del moreno en realidad así lo quería, tanto Kurt como Blaine le parecían perfectos así como eran, que lastima que ellos no opinaran de la misma de él y le replicaran hasta el más mínimo defecto.

El tiempo corrió, no entendían como pero la charla se tornaba mas y mas amena, más interesante y en algún momento… más profunda, las palabras fluían solas, era como si se conocieran de años, un rencuentro con un viejo buen amigo de la infancia, los secretos y detalles se revelaban, no necesitaban preguntar directamente al otro si era gay, estaba más claro que el agua las intenciones que ambos tenían y a ninguno le importo que el otro lo supiera. Los platos se encontraban vacios ya, el mayor hablaba sobre la universidad cuando coloco la mano al centro de la mesa, Dave la miro, sintió ansias en su mano propia, durante los minutos siguientes la fue acercando a la del rubio, espero a verlo lo bastante distraído y la tomo, Jeremiah callo al instante, se miraron fijamente, Karofsky no lograba descifrar la mirada del ojiazul ¿lo había arruinado? Cada segundo en silencio se tornaba mas incomodo, para buena suerte del deportista su acompañante retomo la plática de forma natural y no soltó el agarre de su mano, el menor se derritió ante eso, su corazón se encogió pero de alegría, las personas ya no lo rechazaban como en el pasado, y no era cualquier persona, era alguien que lo conquisto al instante. Esa tarde no regresaría a casa de inmediato, lo escoltaría a la tienda y aguardaría a que concluyera su turno laboral, se sintió con tantos ánimos fuera de lo normal, fuerte, atractivo, poder sujetar su suave y grácil mano le hacía sentir que el mundo era suyo y deseaba que Jeremiah también lo fuera.


	15. Perdóname 14

**De nuevo no hay comentarios**

**¿Algo de la historia les ha desagradado?**

Llegó el lunes y para Dave no fue molesto toparse a Kurt en la escuela. En un principio no se dirigieron la palabra, el más alto porque continuaba herido y el más bajo por vergüenza. El día miércoles, al fin, el ojiverde tomó valor para conversar con Karofsky "Entonces… ¿te parece bien mañana a las seis?" "En el café, ¿cierto?" "Sí." "De acuerdo." "Blaine y yo te estaremos esperando." Dave se retiró a clases. El otro no tuvo más que hacer lo mismo pero en esta ocasión más tranquilo: ya tenía con Dave una cita para apaciguar las cosas.

Kurt miraba impaciente su reloj. Las manecillas apenas sí marcaban las seis horas y ocho minutos, y él ya estaba que quería correr en círculos gritando como nena que Dave los había dejado más bien plantados que una secoya. "Kurt, cálmate. Son solo unos minutos de retraso." Blaine trató de tranquilizarlo. "¿Y si no viene? No vendrá, ¿verdad?" cuestionaba Kurt con los nervios a flor de piel, le causaba algo de gracia al moreno. "Vendrá. Dijo que lo haría" el castaño no entendía como era que el ojimiel estaba tan tranquilo. Muy a pesar de que Kurt no se diera cuenta, Anderson sí extrañaba a Karofsky, sólo era bueno disimulando. También ayudaba el hecho de que el moreno estaba tan seguro de que Dave volvería como de que por las mañanas sale el sol. El ausente no tardó en llegar, el ojiverde se llenó de alivio al verlo. Sonrió inconscientemente, tampoco deseaba ocultar su alegría así que no importaba. El recién llegado dio las debidas disculpas por el retraso y se sentó con ellos. Todo empezó bien, los dos cantantes brillaban de felicidad, le habían pedido perdón y cada uno le recitó al deportista el discurso cursi y tierno que se acostumbra en esas situaciones: ambos habían aprendido la lección. Dave por su parte permaneció algo callado, un tanto distante, no bebía siquiera de su vaso de café. Acepto de buena manera sus disculpas, percibía que eran totalmente sinceros. "Bien, ¿y cuando vuelves a casa?" Pregunto Hummel creyendo todo solucionado e impaciente por tenerlo de regreso, si no había tres dentro de ese departamento no se le podía llamar hogar.

El tenor y el trinero esperaban la respuesta de Karofsky pero éste les dio unos eternos segundos de silencio. Cuando decidió hablar no fue para hacerlos felices. "¿Cuándo dije que regresaría?" se sintió un poco mal por cómo lo dijo pero jamás igual de mal que los otros dos, sin quererlo se estaba ensañando. "¿Q-qué?" preguntó Kurt que no entendía. Blaine sólo lo miró. "Miren, están perdonados." lo diría de la mejor manera posible. "No hay rencores, los amé, aún lo hago," No mentía. Aunque sonara a que sólo quería quedar bien con ellos no era así "pero me he dado cuenta que… que no funciona, quizá estén mejor sin mi". En muchas ocasiones se sintió incómodo por las actitudes de ellos dos. "¡Claro que no estaremos mejor sin ti! ¿Qué cosas dices?" Kurt se dejó alterar muy rápido, le temblaron los labios al hablar, Blaine parecía sólo no saber qué decir. Puso las manos sobre los hombros del castaño para que se relajara, intento decir algo también "Dave, soy consciente de que no fuimos justos contigo, pero no es necesario llegar a esos extremos. Mira, sólo regresa a casa, solucionaremos las cosas sobre la marcha. Ya veras que las cosas pueden mejorar" fue lo único que se le ocurrió para persuadirlo, por supuesto, sin llegar a verse rogón. "Voy a ser sincero con ambos." El golpe más fuerte de Karofsky apenas llegaba. "Creo que conocí a alguien... y me daré la oportunidad de dejar que él me conozca a mí." se puso de pie y tomó su mochila. Sabía que al no conocer su pasado, el archivo de Dave en el cerebro de Jeremiah estaba limpio y no predispuesto a considerarlo bruto, con él podía empezar de cero. Kurt se puso de pie. "No te vayas…" Ni él ni Blaine procesaban que hubiera *alguien más* ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Tan pronto? El ojiverde hubiera reventado a llorar. Sentía en el estómago mariposas pero no como cuando estás enamorado, esta vez las acompañaba una sensación de vacío que le provocaba nauseas. Necesitaba ir al baño y vomitar mas su cuerpo estaba tan rígido que no era capaz de moverse un centímetro de su lugar.

Blaine sujetaba a Kurt, también tieso como una roca. Se le hallaba entre sorprendido, confundido, incrédulo. Todo menos triste. Al moreno no parecía afligirle realmente, eso supuso Dave y de alguna forma le dolió, pero no tenía caso preocuparse por algo que en delante formaría parte de su pasado. "De verdad lo siento. Debo… debo irme" tartamudeaba un poco, después de todo le dolía despedirse de ellos. Se fue hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. Aún los amaba, no deseaba verlos. Al llegar a la salida ya escuchaba a Kurt llorar. Se negó a voltear. ¿Por qué se marchaba si se le estrujaba el corazón al hacerlo? ¿Estaba sólo siendo terco? Ni para qué meditar, ya había jalado cartas y le quedaba jugar con la mano que le tocó.

"Shuu shuu, Kurt. No llores. Cálmate, no sigas llorando. Estaremos bien, nos tenemos el uno al otro. No estamos solos… yo voy a cuidarte." El ojimiel no encontraba palabras adecuadas para darle algo de paz. Lo abrazo fuerte, tanto como le fue posible y sobaba su espalda con dulzura. No paraba de ver de reojo como el jugador se marchaba. Dave no se había tentado el corazón para dejarlos aunque... ¿se lo merecían?

La culpa y nostalgia le picaban la conciencia constantemente a Karofsky o por lo menos así fue hasta el día viernes. Ese día estaba frente a él: el mejor de los remedios y el peor de los males. "Tengo una cita con Dios a las cinco cincuenta y el diablo me espera en la esquina diez para las seis." canturreó contento al llegar con el rubio. "Soy mezcla del diablo y del Dios cuando planto un beso" le respondió Jeremiah dándose la oportunidad de ser vanidoso, Dave le subía el autoestima. Lo abrazo con ambos brazos rodeándole el cuello. "¿A dónde me llevarás hoy?" Se miraban a los ojos. Sesde que se conocieron unos pocos días atrás el castaño insistió en recogerlo cada tarde al salir del trabajo, tras convivir un poco supieron que se podrían llevar de maravilla. Pasaban horas hablando sobre la bobada más simple y trillada hasta lo más profundo en sus mentes, había química. Dave lo tomó de la cintura atrayéndolo hacia é. Lo beso suave en los labios, Jere era un poco más alto que Kurt, lo veía como la sensual rubia alta, *su rubia*. Que no se enterara de qué manera le llamaba pues el ojiazul lo mataría. "A donde tú quieras… pero me agradaría beber un poco." El güero aceptó su beso y revisó mentalmente sus opciones de lugares para beber. No sabía que Dave era menor de edad. "Ah… ¿Qué te parece mi casa?" se sintió timidez en sus palabras "De esa manera si nos emborrachamos no haremos un ridículo en plena vía publica." La idea a Dave sonó ideal y no solo porque no tendría que conducir mareado a casa, también porque le dio curiosidad ver si con alcohol en las venas Jeremy se volvía mas cooperativo y se dejaba *tocar*. Sobrio demostró ser más decente y cohibido de lo que aparentaba. Apenas si se habían besado de roce en los labios, bueno, ya en sí mismos los labios del rubio sabian a gloria.

No se discutió para nada. En menos de veinte minutos estaban subiendo las escaleras para llegar al departamento de Jere. Este último se adelantó y abrió la puerta, permitió que Dave entrara primero, él cerró la puerta estando ambos dentro. "Siéntete cómodo. Mi casa es tu casa." El anfitrión se movió directo al refrigerador a sacar cervezas, también un jugo de naranja y metió un sobre de palomita al horno microondas. "Tengo vino y vodka. ¿Qué se te antoja más?" Le mostró una botella de cada uno. "Lo que tú decidas estará bien". El pobre menor (es menor que Jere XD) tenía miedo hasta de moverse, jamás había topado con algo así. El lugar era más blanco que la Antártida, tan blanco que no diferenciaba donde terminaba el piso lustroso y comenzaba la pared, los descoloridos muebles lucían muy limpios, los ornamentos y portarretratos en los estantes eran contados y en tonos hueso, grises o metálicos. Pasó saliva con la preocupación de que al caminar manchara el piso con los zapatos. "¿Sucede algo, Dave?" Cuestionó el güero al verlo tan estático, entonces creyó entender lo que pasaba. "Puedes tomar unas de mis pantuflas" le sonrió y le señalo un pequeño mueble en la entrada en el que descansaban diversos tipos de calzado. "Me quedarían pequeñas... ¿Y si me ando descalzo?". El piso se veía más limpio que sus calcetines así que no se ensuciarían. "Me parece bien" rió un poco y se quitó los zapatos para hacerle segunda a su *nueva pareja*. No recordaba la última vez que besó a alguien antes de Karofsky. Éste se acercaba a él un tanto cohibido y distraído, parecía como si el jugador pensara que podría derribar todo a su paso. El de cabellos rizados entrecerró los ojos y miró a su invitado como si estuviera hipnotizado, era tan grande y tan dulce al mismo tiempo. Dejó las botellas de lado sobre la barra blanca de la cocina y fue hasta él. Lo sujetó de la camisa y se alzó para besarlo. Eso tomó a Dave por sorpresa, dio un par de pasos atrás pero sujetando al rubio por la cadera. Un paso en falso y cayeron juntos sobre la alfombra de la sala. Jeremy sobré Dave. En cuestión de nada se olvidaron de beber, comenzaron a besarse de manera intensa, queriendo devorar ambos los labios de su contrincante. Por fin Dave conocía la lengua del otro, Jeremiah insistía especialmente en morder los labios de grandote y éste no logró quedarse quieto. Dibujó la silueta del rubio con sus dos manos. Gozaba del aliento del chico, de su suavidad, de sus curvas, al momento todo les gustaba. El ex empleado de Gap estaba más interesado en los labios y cuello del deportista que en el resto del cuerpo. Karofsky si tocaba lugares cada vez más prohibidos, buscaba escucharlo gemir. Dio la vuelta invirtiendo lugares, dejando debajo al rubio, se rozó entre sus piernas y fue cuando consiguió que el otro suspirara.

En *casa*, Kurt cocinaba como desquiciado, sin darse descanso. Blaine sobreentendía aquello como una manera de distracción. El moreno entró a la cocina, el castaño lloraba tratando de abrir un frasco de aceitunas. "No llores. Es sólo un frasco." No tenía idea de que el ojiverde llevaba unos quince minutos intentando separar la tapa del resto del frasco. "A ver, yo lo hago." Le quitó su frustración de entre las manos y besó su frente. "Déjamelo a mí." se escuchó confiado. Kurt se secó las lágrimas con las mangas de la camisa y se sobó un brazo viendo si Blaine lo destapaba. "Mira, es cosa de darle unos golpecitos a la tapa. No necesitas a Dave para estas cosas" lo que dijo lo hizo. Golpeó el borde de la tapa contra la mesa e intentó abrirlo. Nada, la tapa no cedió. Eso lo disgusto. Fue al fregador quedando de espaldas al castaño quien permanecía en silencio. "Bueno... Jeje... Eso no funcionó," reía nervioso "pero con algo de agua caliente se abrirá." Puso el frasco directo bajo el chorro de agua caliente, espero un poco y trato de nuevo, otra vez no lo logro. Casi enfurece. Intento por tercera vez, comenzaba a ponerse muy tenso y Hummel lo notó. "De-déjalo así…" se acercó al moreno. "¡No! Claro que puedo, sólo… es sólo que…" El moreno se alejó dándole la espalda, luchaba contra el frasco y la tapa. "En verdad Blaine… No importa." No deseaba que el ojimiel se obsesionara. "¡Qué sí puedo!" Estaba lo que parecía ser enojado. El tenor suspiraba conteniéndose de llegar a las lágrimas y veía la espalda de Anderson, se encogía sabiendo que no lo abriría. "Sí… sí pu-puedo." La voz del pelinegro se quebraba. Dejó de intentar para empezar a temblar. Kurt fue a él para hacerlo soltar el frasco pero lo aferraba con fuerza. Blaine lloraba abundantemente. Kurt por fin le arrebató el endemoniado contenedor de vidrio y junto sus frentes. "También yo lo extraño" susurró muy suave. Sentía el compulsivo temblar del ojimiel, le secaba las lágrimas pero nuevas seguían saliendo. Ahora le dejaba ver que necesitaba a Dave igual que el castaño. "Lo recuperaremos… Algo me lo dice." dijo Kurt y miraba el frasco con desprecio, de momento lo odiaba. Se quedaron abrazados, se necesitaban el uno al otro tanto como al jugador.


	16. Perdóname 15

Bostezó un poco, trataba de cubrirse la boca con una mano, parecía cocodrilo abriendo las fauces. Se decidió a por fin cerrar el libro, se estiro, pudo escuchar como sus huesos tronaban y se sentía bien pero a consecuencia despertó por accidente a Dave quien llevaba dormido un par de horas a su lado. David volvió a la conciencia, al ser Jeremiah lo primero que sus ojos miraron al abrirse sonrió "¿Qué haces Jeremy?" Acorto distancias y lo tomo entre sus brazos, lo puso muy cerca, le gustaba poder aspirar el aroma de su cabello dorado "leía un cuento….pero era un poco grotesco…" respondió y permitió al castaño mirar la caratula "hummm… ahora veo… trata de un asesino serial, supongo que te parece algo fuerte leer los asesinatos de toda esa gente" comentó, ya anteriormente había leído el libro aquel "¡claro que no! Lo que sucede es que imagine cuán difícil seria limpiar las escenas del crimen…eso sí que es grotesco" Karofsky arqueo una ceja "Jeremiah…eres raro" no se resistió a dejar aflorar su sinceridad, antes de que el ojiazul tuviera oportunidad de reclamar atrapo sus dulces labios y en abrazo se volvió más estrecho, el rubio cerró los ojos al instante, se le colorearon de rojo las mejillas, se dejaría llevar, pronto sus cuerpos se perderían de nuevo entre las blancas sabanas, sin embargo, al igual que veces anteriores, el castaño no lograría que aquello arre basara los besos, carisias y roces, Jeremiah Nifong era hueso duro de roer.

Kurt ya había acabado con la goma de uno de los botones del control de la TV, tanto pasar y pasar canales para que al final de cuentas él y Blaine acabaran mirando un vulgar programa consistente en un rico caldo de palabras anti sonantes, "¡como alguien es capaz de acomodar tantas groserías dentro de un libreto tan escaso?" cuestiono sintiendo que violaban sus oídos vírgenes y es que ni Karofsky ni Anderson decían tantas barbaridades "no lo sé, apuesto que es también algún tipo bizarro de talento" supuso el pelinegro que se hallaba un poco más controlado, lanzo un bostezo, se recostó en el sillón apoyando su cabeza en las piernas del ojiverde "lo primero es saber su nombre" soltó de repente "South Park…creo" respondió Kurt haciendo reír a Blaine "no me refiero a eso, hablo de *la competencia*" con eso el castaño entendió que se refería a la resiente conquista de Dave "¿crees que sea chica o chico?" temía que el jugador tratara de entrar al closet de nuevo "no…chica no, Dave so sabe tratar con mujeres…varón, sin duda es varón" el trinero tenía una intuición muy acertada.

A un par de días y tras salir de clases Blaine se reunió con Kurt a las afueras de McKinley "Blaine, me da ñañaras espiarlo" se expresó un poco nervioso "no lo vamos a espiar" busco como hacer sentir bien a Kurt con lo que harían "mira….digamos que tú y yo vamos al mismo sitio que Dave, solo que tú y yo no sabemos cómo llegar a ese lugar" le guiño un ojos " él nos guiara" finalizo el pelinegro. Kurt no entienda como pudo sonar tan convincente.

Esta vez dejo su chamarra dentro del casillero, el defensa ya había escuchado que al Jere no le pasaban los menores, por lo que no debía enterarse del grado que cursaba. No estaba interesado en mentir por siempre ni se sentía orgulloso de ello, en cuanto el rubio se enamorara sin condiciones se lo confesaría. El día se prestaba para caminar, así que no llevo el auto a la escuela, sabía que a su pareja no le incomodaría ir a pie, tenía hábitos muy sanos. Llevaba paso ligero, disfrutando el paisaje, nunca antes puso atención a la existencia de tantas cosas, mucho en él no era lo mismo que antes. Se lo agradecía todo a Kurt, a Blaine y por supuesto a Jeremiah. En el lugar del encuentro, un simple parquecito a la entrada de un conjunto de edificios, Dave saco de su sudadera una caja de regalo, tenía una envoltura opaca, tomo una expresión de incertidumbre, creía que su obsequio podía no gustarle al ojiazul, seguido adopto una sonrisa de enamorado, el rubio llego a él, tan cerca que podía captar el aroma dulce de sus risos.

"Hola grandote" Jeremiah saludo al jugador, caminaba en su dirección con las manos en los bolsillos, hacia frio y no llevaba guantes, el problema no era que no soportara el clima, lo incomodo era que su piel rosa se volvía rojiza justo como se hallaba en ese instante su nariz "hola Jeremiah, ¿estás bien? ¿Tu nariz esta colorada?" A Dave le preocupo un poco, lo creyó con un resfriado "¡JA! Que va… se trata solo de mi reacción al frio, digamos que los inviernos cambio de color" en un instante le mostraba sus palmas para que viera de qué color estaban y al siguiente ya las había resguardado del frio "¡uh! ¿Que traes ahí?" el rubio podía ver la caja, de manera inconsciente el castaño parecía querer ocultarla "ah…. ¿esto?... es un presente" se sonrojo y entrego la caja, Jeremy decidió burlarse de sus mejillas "¡parece que ahora también tienes frio!" rió suavecito, trozó el papel de la envoltura, tal como un niño chiquito, no podía esperar a hurgar el interior "¡OH! Que dulce~ una bufanda" se alegró "póntela, podrás cubrir tu nariz con ella" Dave la tomo y la enredó ligeramente holgada en el cuello del otro, la ajusto para proteger su nariz de despiadado frio, ahora estaban muy cercanos, sonrieron en conjunto, el menor bajo solo un poco la bufanda y roso su nariz con la del otro, se sentía tan bien que terminaron besándose importando poco quien los mirara, unidos compartían una atmosfera de seguridad y nada los intimidaba.

Kurt estaba más molesto y celoso que Blaine, era la segunda vez que el rubio se ponía entre él y alguien que le gustaba "¡HA! es idéntica a nuestras bufandas" la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver como Karofsky ayudaba al *enemigo* a usar exactamente el mismo tipo de bufanda por la cual habían discutido "voy a matarlos" aseguro muy serio y casi abandona su escondite "¡no Kurt, espera!" el pelinegro lo freno a tiempo "así no solucionaras nada" tras esas palabras ambos fueron testigos del apasionado beso Jerofsky "…acábalos" soltó El ojimiel por demás enojado, sin embargo, antes de que su acompañante se acercara demasiado, a segundos de que Dave y Jeremy se dieran cuenta de su presencia, le salto encima como león a una gacela derribándolo tras un montón de hierba alta "¡Blaine!...pero si tu dijiste…" reclamo el de nariz perfilada "shuuu….olvida lo que dije" logro que Kurt guardara silencio "también quiero recuperarlo… pero presiento que esta no es la manera adecuada" con discreción trato de espiar a la feliz pareja, no la hallo en ninguna parte, se habían alejado, se puso de pie sacudiéndose y ofreció su mano a su compañero quien se quejaba infinitamente de lo sucia que quedo su ropa "por lo menos ya sabemos a quién nos enfrentamos… y creo saber cómo ganar la guerra" comentó Blaine y sonrió, esto creó en Hummel una extraña sensación de bienestar "es usted malévolo Sr. Anderson" añado Kurt percatándose de dos niños que los miraban fijamente "somos agentes de FBI" confeso falsamente el Silbador "y esos dos que van ahí…" señalo a Dave y Jeremiah "ellos son terroristas…¡ahora váyanse antes de que estalle la bomba!" después miro a Kurt triunfante " así consigues desacerté de dos niños molestos" presumió "¿oh si?" preguntó el tenor con ironía y la vista sobre los niños que aún seguían allí "¡arg! Ya vámonos de aquí" pidió el moreno fastidiado.

"¿Qué quieres hacer?" el osito tomo con inseguridad la mano de ricitos de oro, este entrelazo sus dedos "no lo sé. No soy exigente" los eran el tipo de persona que suele ocultar sus sentimientos, pero gracias al apoyo mutuo podían liberar un poco sus almas "ya sé, quiero un helado de chicle, se me ocurre besarte con la lengua azul" bromeo el mayor y continuaron su camino.

**De nuevo sin lectoras ;n;**

**Igual tratare de terminarlo**

**Ya está bastante avanzado**


	17. Perdóname 16

"¡Que te controles te digo!" Jeremiah se refugiaba contra la cabecera de la cama. Propina un almohadazo tras otro a Dave, a orillas de intimidado y molesto le grita "¡pareces adolescente! ¿Solo puedes pensar en sexo?" dio un último golpe con la bolsa de plumas y el aludido ni se inmuto, seguía acercándose "y tu… se supone que eres un adulto…y permaneces virgen" contrarrestó el castaño ya casi sobre Jeremy "no... es que yo…yo…" era difícil contestar, tampoco se hallaba seguro de la razón por la cual seguía casto. Sin amargado jamás fue su plan, pero aun así eso había conseguido. Se encogió en hombros y abrazo la almohada , hecho la mirada a un lado perdiéndola en la ventana "esto no es justo…" afuera estaba frio y miraba el vidrio empañado, quizá llovería "¿no he logrado que confíes en mí?" cuestionó Karofsky ayudándolo a soltar la almohada y sus labios probaron el cuello de su acompañante "no uses eso contra mi…eso es lo que no es justo" sentía que era la manera, un poco inocente pero manipuladora, por la que Dave opto para convencerlo. Cerro ambos ojos, sus piernas fueron desplegadas y tembló cuando el jugador lleno el espacio entre ellas. A Jeremiah lo cubría una camisa de color claro, pero realmente solo los dividía su ropa interior y el pantalón del castaño.

"Si me duele… juro que te mato" advirtió el rubio cooperando para que le quitara la camisa "moriré feliz" se burló el Dave; Jeremiah incómodo soltaba la lengua pero lo que dijera lo tenía sin pendiente. Le recorrió el pecho a besos, tranquilo, suave, sin prisas, concentrado en escuchar cada suspiro, descendió hasta el ombligo, jugo ahí con su lengua metiéndola y humedeciéndolo un poco, suplió su lengua con su dedo y el ojiazul gimió involuntariamente "pervertido" soltó Dave "¿yo…? Tú… tu eres que está ahí abajo haciendo…no sé qué" acuso a Karofsky mientras este le bajaba la ropa interior, librando así su erección del dolor innecesario provocado por el rose de la tela "estas un poco húmedo" comento Dave y paso su dedo por la punta manchándose un poco, Jeremy flexiono las piernas muy atento a como Dave acercaba sus labios "…ah…" gimió apenas audible cuando se metió el glande en la boca. Se tendió completamente en la cama y jalo las sabanas, se sentía tan bien la manera en que succionaba y rosaba con los dientes "ah… Dave... no…" alzaba la cadera para inducirlo a *tragarlo* entero, no se percataba de lo desesperado que se empujaba contra los labios del otro. Se quejó cuando Dave se detuvo "¿Por qué?" más que pregunta sonaba a suplica para que regresara al trabajo oral "no quiero que te vayas a correr" Dave le aclaro sus dudas, ahora acariciaba sus piernas, alcanzo su chamarra y saco un tubo de lubricante "siempre salgo preparado" muy sin pena lo destapo y se colocó un poco en los dedos.

Jeremiah no veía marcha atrás, Dave roso un dedo contra su entrada esparciendo lubricante, Jere miraba con ojos entrecerrados, su respiración se agitaba, el dedo comenzó a entrar "..ah… ¡pero que feo se siente eso…!" protesto tensándose entero "relájate" pidió el jugador moviendo el dedo, era un lugar notoriamente estrecho "mmm… casi no tienes espacio aquí" unió otro dedo forzando un poco la entrada de Jeremiah quien había comenzado a masturbarse para buscar alivio, sentía curiosidad de que podría provocar *aquello* tan grande que Karofsky guardaba en el pantalón, se alzó bajando el cierre de su acompañante, metió la mano "la tuya esta grande" hecho un vistazo a el miembro que sostenía entre sus dedos, se sonrojo muchísimo y lo acaricio apenas un poco.

Saco los dedos, él quería ahora ocupar ese espacio, se acomodó con una de las piernas del güero sobre su hombro derecho y le paso un par de beses la mano, le gustaba mucho su piel, Jeremiah se aferró a las a la tela blanca y su cuerpo se puso a la defensiva "no te tenses…te dolerá aún más" insistió el castaño, esperaba lastimarlo lo menos posible pero veía como Jere tenía expresión de querer llorar. Aplico una generosa cantidad del lubricante sobre su erección y a su vez se sobaba un poco, estaba tan hinchado que dolía, se rozó contra él, entre más lo excitara más fácil seria, se sentía palpitar y se empujó abriéndolo apenas un poco. El pasivo sintió un tirón y sacudió la cadera "no compliques las cosas, cariño" pidió Dave y le tomo las caderas con fuerza, la suficiente para retenerlo y dejarle las manos marcadas, con decisión se hecho hacia enfrente.

Sus cabellos rizados se encontraban algo empapados de sudor, arqueó el cuerpo por la invasión, su boca se abrió enteramente en un grito mudo, podía sentirlo abriéndose paso dentro. Dave toco fondo, no se movió, el aire les hizo falta, el primero en recobrarlo fue Jeremiah y en seguida gimió alto, el dolor cristalizó sus ojos "mal… maldito…" dijo muy apenas, abrazo con una pierna la cadera de Karofsky "me duele…" pese a todo se controlaba, no pensaba llorar. Lo araño cuando el movimiento empezó, aunque fallo en contener el llanto a cada estocada parecía doler menos, el robo de espacio en su interior era el que permanecía. Aquello mejoraba y jadeaban juntos, Jeremy más sonoro que Dave. El calor aumentaba, con él, el placer también. La cama chillaba un poco por los movimientos cada vez más erráticos. Dave le apartaba el cabello dorado de la cara para poder mirar sus ojos vidriosos y lamia sus lágrimas. Jeremiah se contraía más a cada segundo, esto impulsaba a Karofsky a ir más rápido, a aumentar fuerza. Cuando el rubio se vino Dave sintió su claro y fuerte palpitar, así que él se permitió *acabar* junto con él y en su interior. Bajo la pierna del rubio de su hombro para permitirle relajarse mejor, quiso derrumbársele encima, mas no deseaba aplastarlo, salió con cuidado, y se tiró a su lado, el colchón era aún más cómodo tras tener sexo. Jere creía percibir aquello tibio dentro de él, fue a vergonzante que aquello comenzara a derramarse.

Las piernas entumecidas, la cadera fregada y el pecho manchado de su propia semilla fue lo primero que reconoció cuando el placer se desvaneció "me dejaste invalido" dijo cansado, tomaba cuanto aire podía, su entrada aun palpitaba "no exageres" se mofó Karosfky y lo atrajo para abrazarlo provocándole toda una serie de incomodidades "¡oh por dios! ¿no podías haberme dejado donde estaba?" intentaba hallar su lugar, necesitaba una buena siesta "nop…no podía, te necesito cerca de mi" Dave estaba cómodo y contento, sentía la vida resuelta, porque de nuevo, todo era perfecto "mañana no me podre parar" lloriqueo el ojiazul.

Pero contrario a sus creencias, si logro ponerse de pie. La mañana contigua, a poco tiempo de haberse marchado Dave a la escuela, el celular del rubio entonó When I get you alone, supo al momento de quien se trataba, le dio algo de gracia, ciertamente no le incomodaba y atendió el llamando del teléfono.

"Buen día" deseó Jeremiah y tomo asiento, en esa silla, en la mesa de siempre, en el mismo café donde varias cosas se malinterpretaron tiempo atrás "y… ¿a qué me has citado?" pregunto curioso "pedí tu café preferido" el moreno esquivó ávidamente la pregunta y acerco el vaso a las manos del rubio "¡oh gracias! Aun lo recuerdas" acepto el café y le dio un soplo "¿Cómo olvidarlo?" respondió Blaine con otra pregunta, miraba su propio vaso, era extraño tenerlo tan cerca de nuevo, tan melancólico, el entendía el motivo por el cual Dave se enamoró del Jeremiah "anda, dime a que hemos venido" al escucharlo volvió la mirada a la escena del mayor pasándose la mano entre su caballera risada para descubrirse la cara y miro sus ojos azules, tan vivos como los de Kurt.

**Este no quedo nada bien y**

**No tuve oportunidad de corregirlo**

**Lo siento u.u**


End file.
